Miracle Of The Saviors-Book Two:SEQUEL
by moonlightxdaroline
Summary: Sequel. I suggest you read book one before you read this book. It have been exactly one month since the Salvatore Quadruplets arrived. A certain blonde from the past appear back into Damon's life. An Original Hybrid knows about the Petrova Doppleganger but hear of a bigger, better power source for him to create more hybrids. How will Damon and Caroline protect their children?
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One: One Month Later**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_**~A Month Later~ **_

_It was the middle of the night at the Salvatore Boarding House when Caroline woke up to the sound of babies crying._

"_Damon, the babies." Caroline said still sleepily. "Damon?" She asked as she reached over to his side of the bed but no one was there. "Damon?"_

_Caroline quickly got up when she notice Damon wasn't in sight. She quickly went to the nursery. As she was close, she heard voices inside._

"_Please guys, your mother's sleeping. You guys owe her that since you guys were the ones that tired her out." Damon told the babies. _

_The babies continue to cry. _

"_I know, I know, please quiet down, at least for a second." Damon pleaded._

"_Damon?" Caroline asked as she opened the nursery door._

"_Oh hey Care, sorry they woke you." Damon apologized._

"_It's fine." Caroline replied as she went over to him. "Hi babies." She said as she took Kendric and Jaceson from Damon. _

_They continue to cry. _

"_Maybe they're hungry." Caroline said._

"_Already fed them" Damon told her. "Yes I change their diapers, rock them and I even red to them?" He added before Caroline said anything._

"_Hmm how about a little song then?" Caroline suguested. _

_**"I'm patiently waiting for you to arrive I wanna meet you so much I could cry I wonder who's hands and who's eyes you will have I wonder if you're gonna smile like your dad And nothing you ever do will be so wrong You belong you belong And I wanna help you be better than me There won't be a star in the sky you can't reach I'll wipe off your tears but I'll let them fall first And I will be brave when you fall and get hurt You can be you you don't have to be strong 'Cause you belong, you belong You belong, you know I don't know your name But I can't wait to say it And I don't know your face But I bet it will blow me away I'll show you what love is and all that you're worth You show me how to put somebody else first I hope you like music as much as your mom That you'll understand that I'm there when I'm gone This is probably too much for me to say in a song But you belong, you belong, yeah You belong, you know I don't know your name But I can't wait to say it And I don't know your face But I know it will blow me away I'm feeling and watching you grow everyday It's so amazing, so why am I afraid? We packed up to move in, we're painting your room I can't believe I'll be holding you soon Safe in my arms when you finally come You belong, you belong, You belong, you belong" **__Caroline sanged_

_**(Song: You Belong by Rachel Platten)**_

_By the end, all four babies were fully asleep. Damon and Caroline sat the babies in their cribs. Caroline wrapped her arms around Damon's arm and lay her head on his shoulder as they admire their one month old quadruplets._

'_What a blessing' Caroline smiled at the thought._

* * *

"_Come on Care, we're already late." Damon yelled from outside as he finished putting all four babies in the car. _

"_I'm almost ready." Caroline yelled from in the house._

"_I hope you don't turn out like your mother." Damon pointed to his daughter as she stared at him _

"_Hey it take time to look this good." Caroline said coming out of the house._

_Damon rolled his eyes as he started the car then they were on their way to meet the gang at the grill._

* * *

"_Yes finally they're here. I am starving." Jeremy said. _

_Elena slightly punched her brother's arm._

"_Ouch." Jeremy groaned while holding onto the arm his sister punched._

"_So how did the babies sleep last night?" Bonnie asked._

"_They didn't. They were crying all night." Damon replied. _

"_They were not crying all night." Caroline glared at Damon._

"_Right, that is until you sang them to sleep." Damon told her._

"_Awe you sang to them? That is so cute." Everyone awed._

"_Ok enough about the babies, lets talk about the dance." Caroline said._

"_You're planning the dance aren't you?" Damon asked._

"_You know it." Caroline replied._

"_Come on Care, why talk about school when we have four most adorable creature right infront of us." Elena said._

"_They are adorable." Caroline said looking at the quadruplets._

"_They obviously got their look from their father." Damon smirked._

_Caroline rolled her eyes at his statement. They all yawned in sync._

"_Awe." They all said._

"_That was so cute. They were in sync." Jenna said. _

_Soon they ordered their food and continued their evening as the babies sleep._

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two: Katherine, Alison & The Prophecy**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_Caroline came into the bedroom after putting the quad to sleep. Took a while but she did it. _

"_They're down?" Damon came out of his bathroom._

"_Took a while but yes, they are down, all four of them." Caroline replied._

"_Good." Damon said as he went to wrap his arms around her. "Now it's time for mommy and daddy to have fun." Damon said before kissing her. _

_Caroline kissed back wrapping her arms around his waist. Damon, then proceeded to move down to her neck. Caroline let out a moan. She whimpered as they lose contact. He moved this mouth onto her ear. _

"_Shhh, we don't want to wake them, do we?" Damon asked before seductively biting her ear. _

_Caroline couldn't help but moan. _

"_If you continue what you're doing, we'll surely wake them." Caroline said breathing heavily._

_Damon let out a chuckle before throwing Caroline onto the bed as she squealed._

* * *

_Caroline woke up the next morning to shouting, downstairs. The first thought that came to her mind were the babies. She quickly got dressed and ran to the nursery. Thankfully they were still asleep. She then proceeded down the stairs to where Damon and Stefan are with two other women._

"_Katherine?" Caroline asked._

"_Hello Caroline, I see you had your babies." Katherine smirk._

"_So this is THE Caroline Forbes." The blonde by Katherine said. "You surely do have a type don't you Damon?" She turned to Damon._

"_If I were you, I'll watch what I say next." Damon told her. "Caroline get back upstairs." Damon told Caroline._

"_What's going on Damon?" Caroline asked him._

"_It's nothing Care, please, go upstairs." Damon went over to her._

"_Oh Damon, why must you be so secretive, there's no need to hide, we are family after all." The blonde woman, who Caroline still have no idea who she is, said. _

"_Family?" Caroline asked._

"_Alison, Alison Forbes." She introduced herself to Caroline._

_Caroline stared at her blankly. Is her brain deceiving her or did she hear correctly? Forbes. She said forbes, right?_

"_I'm-I'm sorry did you say Forbes?" Caroline stuttered._

"_I see Damon neglect to mention me." Alison said. "I'm also guessing he didn't tell you about the prophecy either." She went to stand behind Katherine, as Katherine was sitting down on the sofa._

"_Alison, don't." Damon warned her._

"_Prophecy? What prophecy?" Caroline asked walking past Damon and stood behind Stefan,who was seated on the opposite side of the sofa across from Katherine._

"_Prophecy about the Salvatore Quadruplets of course." Alison replied._

"_Prophecy about the quad? What is she talking about Damon?" Caroline turned around to look at him._

_Damon had his head down. He did not dare to look at Caroline. He knew he should have told her but he wasn't sure if it was true, for he thought Alison was dead._

* * *

"_**Are you sure it is true my sister?" Giuseppe asked.**_

"_**Yes brother. The prophecy specially stated a Forbes and a Salvatore having a set of four very power witches." Athena told him.**_

"_**They would destroy us. What would the people think when a high member of the council had a supernatural creature in the family?" Giuseppe asked. "We must get rid of them immediately." He said.**_

* * *

"_**No please don't let them take them away father." Damon begged his father.**_

"_**Watch yourself boy, they are dangerous to us. Those filthy creatures in her are not human." Giuseppe said.**_

"_**But father, they are my children." Damon argued.**_

"_**They are no children Damon, filthy little monsters they are. A big disgrace." Giuseppe told him.**_

"_**But father-" Damon started before he felt a harsh burn on his cheek.**_

"_**Don't make me repeat myself boy, now go help your brother in the stable." Giuseppe told him before making his way inside.**_

_**Damon could still hear his love scream for him as she was being dragged away from him. Damon have to do something. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing while they're trying to get rid of his children. He went to his aunt's house to ask for help. She is a witch after all.**_

* * *

"_**But aunt Athena, please you have to help her." Damon begged.**_

"_**Damon my sweet little nephew, I'm sorry I can't help you." Athena told her.**_

"_**Why can you not?" Damon asked. "They are my children and I will not let them by gotten rid of." Damon told her. **_

"_**Damon, you do not understand. They are from great evil. They will destroy us all." Athena told him. **_

"_**Please aunt Athena. I never ask anything of you. Please help me just this once." Damon begged.**_

_**Eventually Athena felt bad for her nephew and decided to go against the witches to help save her great nieces/nephews. Even though Athena was still hesitant with helping. If she helps save these children, the witches would turn her back on her and possibly take her power away. On the other hand, her nephew doesn't deserve this. He deserves to be a father, get married and enjoy his life. Athena decided on one thing that would settle both side. She would not get rid of the babies but would save them for the future. It's like modern day fertilizing but with magic.**_

* * *

_**When they got to the place Alison was in, Athena had asked Damon to stay outside of the room so she could do whatever magic to save these very powerful creatures. **_

"_**Please Athena, please save my children." Alison begged.**_

_**Athena told her the plan. Alison agreed and told her not to tell Damon. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves to move on with his life and be happy, even without his love, Alison Forbes.**_

_**Outside, Damon heard screams. He couldn't stand there any longer , he quickly rushed inside. He couldn't believe what he saw.**_

"_**I'm sorry Damon, I couldn't save any of them. They were too strong." Athena told him.**_

"_**No. No." Damon shook his head in denial. "No, please Alison darling, please wake up. I'm here. Please darling." Damon cried. "You traitor." He said to his aunt when he realize Alison was not waking up.**_

"_**I'm sorry Damon." Athena apologized before leaving her nephew alone with his love.**_

* * *

"_**It's done. They're gone." Athena told her brother.**_

"_**Good." Giuseppe told her.**_

* * *

"_Care please say something." Damon went to her._

_He brushed his hand over hers but she immediate pulled away from him. He understands she is angry at him._

"_Caroline, I am so sorry I didn't tell you" Damon apologized. _

_Caroline didn't say a word. She sat in silent still processing everything that was told to her. How could Damon not tell her? She thought they were in a good place. Better than when he first arrived to town. Even though she was excited to have kids, she didn't know why even thought she was a vampire. They should have died when Katherine killed her. She then found her they are witches/warlocks. All four of them. Right she had four of them in her. She could handle that. Unexpected but she managed. But Damon lying to her? Keeping her in the dark about their children? Technically they're not even hers. Turns out her great-whatever aunt she is to her, is actually the mother of her children. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by cries. Great, they are awake now._

"_I got to go take care of them." Caroline said as she got up and quickly went toward the stairs._

"_Caroline." Damon called._

_Caroline stopped. She turned to face Damon._

"_I got nothing to say to you Damon. You lied to me." Caroline told him. "I, I don't think I can ever forgive you for that." She said before vamp speeding up to the nursery leaving Damon with Stefan and their two, clearly unwanted, guests._

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**_A/N: This took me so long to write. I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think going to happen with the relationship between Damon and Caroline? And will Alison try to get back with Damon? _**


	3. Chapter Three Part One

_**Chapter Three Part One: Did He Actually Love Me?**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_As Caroline cradled her son, Kendric, back to sleep, she thought of the first time she had met Damon. It was after the First Day of School bonfire party, Caroline was not very sober unlike Elena and Bonnie._

* * *

**_"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked._**

**_Caroline shook her head._**

**_"Well hurry and get sober because I have to get you home." Bonnie told her. "I have to get me home too." Bonnie added._**

**_"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline asked. "I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong thing. Why do all the guys I want never want me back?" She asked._**

**_"Um I'm not gonna touch on that." Bonnie said._**

**_"I mean, they always go for Elena. She always say the right thing." Caroline pointed out._**

**_"It's not a competition Caroline." Bonnie told her._**

**_Caroline looked at Bonnie like she has been living under a rock._**

**_"It is a competition Bonnie." Caroline told her._**

**_A few seconds later Bonnie left,leaving Caroline by herself in the Grill. It doesn't look like Caroline's gonna be sober anytime soon and it's getting late. Caroline looked up and saw a raven hair guy was staring at him, smirking. She smiled back._**

**_'Damn he's hot.' Caroline thought._**

* * *

**_"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked._**

**_"Hmmm." Damon nodded as he caressed her blonde locks. "But not yet. I'm gonna need you for something first." He told her. "How good are you at putting that little nose somewhere it doesn't belong?" He asked as he tapped her nose._**

**_"Oh very good." She giggled._**

**_"Hmm good." He kissed her._**

* * *

**_"No please, I didn't mean to. She saw and I panicked." Caroline explained scared that Damon's gonna kill her, right there, right now._**

**_He stopped them and stood behind her caressing her shoulder._**

**_"You drive me crazy you know that?" He asked as burying his face in the crook of her neck._**

**_"I'm sorry." Caroline apologize._**

**_"Shh it's alright." Damon told her. "But I am so over you." He told her before taking a bit into her neck._**

* * *

**_"The only stupid thing here is you." Damon told her as he grabbed her arm. "Your selfish, shallow and useless." He told her before heading off._**

* * *

_We know how that ended. Caroline wonder why Damon all of a sudden care for her. Is it because she was carrying his children? Did he means everything he told her? Being there for her? Being there for the babies? They never really talk about it. About what they are. It's like they acted if everything that had happened between them, him hurting her, using her, abusing her, they didn't happen. __She doesn't know what's true anymore. _

_'Did he really love me?' Caroline thought._

**_To be continue..._**

**End of Chapter Three Part One**


	4. Chapter Three Part Two

**_Chapter Three Part Two: He Loves Her_**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_Damon sat on the sofa, with a bottle of Bourbon in his hand as he listened to Katherine and Alison explain why they were here. Quite frankly he wasn't listening to bitch one and bitch two. His mind was on Caroline. What is he going to do? What is she going to do? Now that Caroline knows the truth, does she even want to be with him anymore? I mean he did lie to her. He have done so many horrible things to her in the past, how could he ever think she would stay with him? _

"_Damon are you even listening?" He heard Stefan asked. _

"_Yeah um sure do whatever you want." Damon replied as he got up from the sofa._

"_Where are you going?" Stefan asked._

"_Anywhere." Damon replied. "My first ever love, who was supposed to be the mother of my children who I thought was dead, turned out to be alive, the girl I thought I was in love with was in the tomb but wasn't, who by the way chose my brother over me, and the worst part is my girlfriend is upset, no, she is angry at me for not telling her about the prophecy of our children. So I'm going anywhere but here." He explained as he made his way toward the stairs before he vamp speeding up to his room._

_As Damon lay on his bed he thought of him and Caroline. Especially the first time he laid eyes on her._

* * *

_**Damon was bored at home so he went to the grill to find a "snack". He entered the grill. He wandered around until he laid eyes on a blonde girl. She was beautiful. She reminded him of the girl he once loved. His first love.**_

"_**Why didn't he go for me?" He heard her asked her friend. "I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong thing. Why do all the guys I want never want me back?" She asked.**_

"_**Um I'm not gonna touch on that." Her friend had said.**_

"_**I mean, they always go for Elena. She always say the right thing." The blonde had said.**_

_**At that moment Damon had felt bad for her. How could anyone could not fell for her? She's cute, pretty-oh my god, what is he doing? Why does he care? He shouldn't care especially for some high school teenager. He's Damon Salvatore for fuck sake.**_

* * *

"_**Are you going to kill me?" She asked.**_

"_**Hmmm." He nodded as he caressed her blonde locks. **_

_**How could he ever think of killing the beauty right below him? **_

"_**But not yet. I'm gonna need you for something first." He told her. "How good are you at putting that little nose somewhere it doesn't belong?" He asked as he tapped her nose.**_

"_**Oh very good." She giggled.**_

"_**Hmm good." He kissed her.**_

* * *

"_**No please, I didn't mean to. She saw and I panicked." Caroline explained scared that Damon's gonna kill her, right there, right now.**_

_**He stopped them and stood behind her caressing her shoulder.**_

"_**You drive me crazy you know that?" He asked as burying his face in the crook of her neck.**_

_**It was true. He drove him crazy. The blonde beauty was all he could think about. When he wakes up in the morning. When he's showering, eating breakfast,lunch and dinner. When he's feeding, either on her or others, and when he lay at night before he closes his eyes. She drove him crazy. **_

"_**I'm sorry." Caroline apologize.**_

"_**Shh it's alright." Damon told her. "But I am so over you." He told her before taking a bit into her neck.**_

_**Next thing he knew his mouth is burning. She had vervain her in. Stefan. The blonde's face was the last thing he thought of before pasting out.**_

"_**The only stupid thing here is you." Damon told her as he grabbed her arm. "Your arrogant, selfish and shallow." He told her before heading off.**_

_**He didn't dare to look back at the blonde. He knew he made a mistake. But he's Damon Salvatore, he didn't care if he hurt her. But he did care.**_

* * *

_**He watched as her fangs disappeared and her eyes went back to normal. His immediate thought was to pick up a wooden stake, which is what he did. **_

"_**No Damon." Stefan yelled.**_

_**Before he knew it, he vamp speed toward her before The Great Elena Gilbert stepped in front of her best friend. He wasn't paying attention to what Elena was saying. All he could hear were heartbeats coming from the blonde. More than one heartbeat. He couldn't help but shed a tear as he looked up the blonde beauty. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His kid-his children are still alive.**_

* * *

_Damon had thought of all the memories he had with the blonde. He loves her. He actually loves her. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He sat up and saw the person who he was thinking about a second ago._

"_Caroline, hey." He got up._

"_We've got to talk." She had said._

_**To be continue…**_

**End of Chapter Three Part Two **


	5. Chapter Three Part Three

**_**Chapter Three Part Three: I Loved You**_**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Damon had thought of all the memories he had with the blonde. He loves her. He actually loves her. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He sat up and saw the person who he was thinking about a second ago.**_

"_**Caroline, hey." He got up.**_

"_**We've got to talk." She had said.**_

* * *

"_Caroline, I am so sorry." Damon apologized._

"_It doesn't matter." Caroline said._

"_It doesn't?" Damon asked._

"_It doesn't matter because I can't be with someone who lies to me, especially when it involves our kids." Caroline told him._

_Damon heart broke. He can't be surprised. He saw this coming. But it does not mean it doesn't still hurt. His heart ache._

"_I um I understand and respect your choice." Damon told her._

"_You know I loved you." Caroline told him. "I trusted you. I thought we were in a good place. After everything you did to me and put me through, I manage to forgive you. I manage to forgive you because we were starting over. I thought... we could start over and raise these kids together. I guess I was wrong...about everything. I thought you loved me back but…" _

"_I do love you Caroline. I really do." Damon interrupted her._

"_If you did, you wouldn't lie to me and kept me in the dark." Caroline told him._

_Damon looked away from her. There was no point in fighting. It would only make things worse than it already is. __They just stood there in silence._

"_So what's the plan?" He spoke up. "You're going to take the kids and live with your mother?" He asked._

"_I couldn't take the kids away from you." Caroline told him. "They deserve a father, even if he's a narcissistic liar." Caroline said. "As for my mother, she doesn't even know I was pregnant...so I'm keeping the kids here until I find a place for us to live." She told him._

_Damon didn't say anything. He wished he could go back in time and tell her so they wouldn't be in this situation. _

_Caroline said all she had to say to Damon. There's no reason for her to stay at the Boarding House anymore, beside her kids, which she would come see everyday. Other than that, her and Damon are over...for good...this time._

"_Goodbye Damon." Caroline said before walking off leaving Damon to his thoughts._

**End of Chapter Three**


	6. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four: **_**Girls' Night Gone Complicated**

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

"_Chinese food or pizza?" I asked my two best friends._

"_Like you have to ask." Elena chuckled._

"_I would look it up." I said as I grabbed my phone. _

_I unlocked it with my fingerprint. As soon as it unlocked, I stared at my home screen wallpaper. It was a picture of Damon and I. He had his arms around me. I was smiling brightly as he looked at me. I think Stefan was the one that took this picture. _

"_I'll do it." I heard Bonnie say, interrupting my thoughts before she grabbed my phone from me._

"_So this thing with you and Damon is over for good?" Elena asked._

"_Yeah. It is." I responded before getting lost in my thoughts._

_Yeah, it's definitely over between us. Now he and Alison, i think that's her name, can be together again. Like I care who Damon is with at the moment. As long as the kids are with him and safe, it's all that matters to me._

"_So, what are we going to do about this movie situation?" I asked, changing the subject. "Oh how about we watch the notebook?" I squealed._

"_How many times have you watched that Care?"Bonnie asked._

"_That's not the point." I said._

"_Well, yeah I mean...hey." She said to Jenna, who just came into the kitchen._

**3rd Person Pov**

"_What's going on?" Jenna asked._

"_Um girls' night." Elena responded. _

"_Oh." Jenna nodded slightly._

"_How are you doing?" Elena asked._

"_You heard about my fight with Ric." She sighed._

"_He feels terrible." Elena told her._

"_Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked unamused to the idea. _

"_No. No, this is about us girls hanging out." Elena justified. "And, you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk or…"_

"_Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline said sarcastically interrupting Elena._

"_You too?" Jenna asked, now amused._

"_You have no idea." Caroline sighed. _

"_Ok then..." Jenna started to say as she went over to the fridge. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." Jenna sighed as she got a drink and closed the fridge._

"_Mhmm right. He had no right to hide such thing, He should've come clean as soon as he found out." Caroline said. _

"_Yeah, relationships are all about trust." Jenna pointed out. "How am I supposed to trust him if he's hiding something from me?" She asked. _

"_Right." Caroline nodded. "He thinks he's protecting me from the heartbreak and pain but it's not his job to protect me. I can protect myself. I am a strong, independent woman." She said proudly._

"_I'm with you there." Jenna nodded in agreement. _

_Elena and Bonnie looked between the two women who were comprehending their break up/fight. It's just so complicated. One hid the fact that his supposed dead wife isn't actually dead but happens to be a vampire. The other hid the fact that their children were supposed to be powerful witches that the witch coven tried to get rid of in the late 1800's but failed because of some witch relative. The supernatural world in one is complicated but this,whatever these two women are going through is on a bigger level complicated. _

"_If I may play the devil's advocate, ladies." A voice startled the girls._

_The person with the voice came into voice. Damon Salvatore. _

"_Damon, what are you doing here? Where are the kids?" Caroline asked him._

"_Calm down Care, they're with Stefan...and Katherine… and Alison." Damon trailed her. _

"_Don't." Caroline scowled at him. "Only the people who I'm friends with can call me that. And I'm pretty positive you are not on that list." She told him._

_Caroline felt uneasy at the fact that her children are with some other women. They are with their real mother, the one that was supposed to give birth to them in the first place._

"_As I was saying, to play the devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he didn't tell you or why he's not telling you. Maybe he was just trying to protect you for what is,were,are to come." He justified toward the two unsettling women._

"_Well, that's not his call to make." Caroline said. "I deserve to know." She justified. "Whether it could cause me pain and suffering, I deserve to know." She added._

"_Sometimes it's harder than that." Damon told her softly. _

"_Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Caroline told him._

_Damon was silent. He doesn't know what to say next. Whatever he says doesn't justify what he did. It was wrong. It was wrong for him not to tell her, even if he wasn't positive before. He should have told her. She carried his kids for seven months. They are her kids too. _

_The other three women stared in silence at the two recently broken up couple, wondering what would happen next. Surprisingly nothing else happened. They expected Damon to defend himself but instead he gave up fighting. He gave up fighting with the woman who gave him a purpose in life beside being a monstrous animal that didn't care about anything or anyone else beside himself. _

"_I um I should get back to the kids." Damon said before he left __as the four women stared at him._

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five: Regrets, Relationships and Not Ready To Move On Yet**_

* * *

_**A/N: Two chapters in one day. Maybe there will be three chapters up today. We'll see. Enjoy(=**_

* * *

**Caroline Pov**

"_Hey Matt." I went up to him as I came into the school._

"_Hey." He responded._

"_Live band?" I asked as I looked at the poster he just hung up._

"_Yeah, business has been a little slow. The Grill's trying to stay afloat." He told me._

"_Oh." I said as we started walking. "Aren't we all?" I asked chuckling._

"_Have you heard from Tyler?" He asked turning to me._

"_Not a peep." I responded. "You?" I asked._

"_No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone." Matt replied._

_How come Tyler didn't come to see me and tell me he was going to leave town instead of just leaving out of nowhere without at least giving me a call or saying goodbye?_

"_He stopped by to see you?" I asked in shock. "What did he say?" I asked._

"_Not much, really." Matt replied. "I mean...I think to say goodbye. I just didn't know." He said._

"_And that's all he said?" I asked._

"_Yeah." Matt said. "Yeah, that's all he said, Caroline." He stopped walking, making me turn to him. "Why?" He asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked._

"_Yeah! I- I mean, no I-" I tried to figure out how to respond. "It's just not that easy." I finally said._

"_I don't get it. Since when have I been the one that can express myself and you're one with a loss for words?" He asked._

"_No, you're right and I am sorry." I apologized._

"_You know how I feel. So it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone." He told me before walking off._

_I just stood there. Now it's my turn to make a move. My decision. Am I ready to get back into a relationship with Matt? I just got out of one with Damon. I don't know if I'm ready yet. But I know what I feel with matt. I know how I feel when I'm around him. When I'm around him, I feel...happy. I feel like it's just the two of us...alone in this big...big world. No vampires, no drama, no supernatural drama. Just two people...hopelessly in love._

**3rd Person Pov**

_Damon is at home with the babies along with Stefan, Katherine and Alison. The babies are in their nursery asleep. Damon, Katherine and Alison are in the living reading, trying to find a way to kill Klaus. Damon on the sofa, the baby monitor sitting on his lap, incase something's wrong with the babies or if they're up. It's not like he need the monitor. He is a vampire after all. He has super sensitive hearing. Plus Stefan is somewhere near by upstairs, he would be the first one with them if anything happens. But Caroline would kill him if he didn't have that monitor with him. And truth be told, Damon doesn't need...he doesn't want Caroline being angry at him, more than she already is for the whole 'Our babies are powerful witches that the coven tried to get rid of back in 1864' thing. Katherine is sitting on the chair beside the table and Alison is seated on the chair by the fireplace. Katherine leaned over Damon, her elbow resting on the pillow as Alison looked up from whatever she was reading and eyed her best friend and her ex lover._

"_Can I help you?" Damon asked not taking his eyes off the book in his hand._

"_I'm bored." Katherine sighed. _"_**Emily Bennett was taken by the council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." **__She read as she followed with her fingers on the book. "So Emily died on the site of the massacre too." She said. "Does it say where?" She asked as she tried to grab the book from Damon. _

"_Nope." He told her as he slightly glided the book away from her. "You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" He asked. _

"_Mmhmm." Katherine hummed. _

"_I don't buy it." He told her._

"_I have no reason to lie to you, Damon." She told him. _

"_Lie." He said before going back to the book._

"_I'm hungry. Katherine said changing the subject as Alison rolled her eyes at her best friend before going back to the book infront of her._

_Alison loved her best friend but she can be secretive from time to time. _

"_You're the unwanted houseguest. Go feed yourself." Damon told her not taking his eye off the book infront of him._

"_Ali, accompany me?" Katherine sighed before looking up to her best friend, smiling._

"_Sure, why not." She replied, setting the book on the table. _

_Katherine and Alison walked down to the basement with their arms linked together. They truly are best friends. At first Katherine thought Alison was the most annoying woman who was preppy, full of sunshine all the damn time. And Katherine hated it. But from time to time she became fond of the blonde. She can be badass when she wants to be. Beside their many different personalities, they had one thing in common. They were both in love with the Salvatore Brothers. Katherine was still in love with Stefan Salvatore and Alison was still in love with Damon Salvatore. _

_Alison would be lying if she'd said she didn't feel bad for her first recent encounter with her great-great niece. Even though she still loves Damon and it hurt her to see him in love with someone else, she messed up a relationship. She could still remember the look on both of their faces from that day. Caroline, full of hurt and betrayal. Damon, full of regret and sorrow. Alison could tell they really, truly loved each other. She can't help but feel responsible for their heartbreak._

* * *

"_Well, nothing in any of these." Stefan said as he came downstairs. "Find anything?" He asked as he made his way toward his brother._

_Damon looked up from his book making a face that said 'yes I found something'_

"_Nope.' Damon said loudly nodding his head._

_He gave the book to his brother, pointing to the section he found some information._

"_That's too bad." Stefan said as he looked to where Damon pointed a second ago._

"_Yeah, bummer." Damon said as Stefan closed the book._

_Stefan and Damon went upstairs. Stefan, to read what Damon found and Damon, to check on the quad._

* * *

"_Did you feel that?" Katherine asked. _

"_What?" Alison asked taking a blood bag from Katherine._

"_It's like someone is in here, watching us or something." Katherine replied._

"_Katherine, there is no one here beside us,Damon and Stefan." Alison told her._

"_And your quadruplets." Katherine added._

"_They're not my kids anymore Katherine." She said._

"_Ugh come on." Katherine said before she grabbed her best friend's arm and led her to the cellar, where Elijah, one of the original vampire, was kept in, after he was daggered. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just as they were about to turn around they heard a noise, a quiet one. They turned back and they the dagger being pulled out of Elijah. They both vamp speed to it pushing it back into his chest._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Katherine yelled._

_Suddenly there wasn't any pressure anymore. They both let go. Suddenly they heard crashing behind them._

"_DAMON!" Alison yelled._

"_ALI!" Katherine screamed as soon as Damon came in view._

_Alison's back was toward him. _

"_Alison." Damon said._

_Alison groaned as she turned to face Damon. A stake was impelled into her stomach. _

"_I can't- get it out." Katherine struggled._

_Damon went over and forced it out._

"_What happened?" He asked both of them as they were seated on the ground, Katherine holding her best friend._

"_Damon." Alison managed to say weakly looking over to the dagger that is in Elijah._

_It was being ejected out of him. Damon grabbed the firethrower that was nearby and torched Elijah's body ,causing the person, who is trying to set Elijah free, to set on fire. Stefan came running in. _

"_What are you doing?" Stefan asked his brother._

"_Shutting down a crazy ass psychic witch attack." Damon responded. "Get over there and do something about it." He told Stefan._

_Stefan looked over at the two women before running upstairs and vampspeed out the house. A couple seconds later, Damon stopped the firethrower and threw it on the ground. He and Katherine helped Alison upstairs. They laid her on the couch. Damon went downstairs to get them each a bloodbag._

"_Here you go." He said he handed each of them a blood bag. _

_They took it. As Alison was about to get up, Damon impell a stake into her._

"_DAMON!" Katherine yelled as Alison groaned and gasped._

"_What the hell?" Alison asked as she groaned._

"_That's for leaving and lying to me for a hundred and forty-five years." He told her. _

"_Damon I'm-" She started to say. _

"_Next time…" He pushed it further into her. "It goes in your heart." He told her before pushing it out. "Oh by the way, you're right." He told her. "They're not your kids anymore, they are mine and Caroline's." With that said, he left for upstairs._

* * *

"_Wow." Jenna said as they danced around. _

_Soon Jenna caught Ric staring at her. She frowned seeing him._

"_I need a drink." She told the girls before she went off to the bar._

"_Hey Matt." Caroline said as she saw Matt. _

_He just ignored and walked past her. _

"_Things just got real awkward." Bonnie said. _

_Ric went up to the bar to talk to Jenna. _

"_Jenna." He said. _

"_Not tonight, Ric." Jenna said, turning away from him. "Tonight I have traded you for senor tequila." Jenna said before she gulped down her drink._

"_Yeah, well, senor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." Ric told her._

"_Well, the two of you have alot in common." Jenna scowled at him._

"_Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Ric confessed._

"_Yeah,well, it's your fault." She told him. "Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, whatever you think I can't handle...you're wrong, cause last year I was a grad student, who smoked alot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything Ric." She said before walking away from him._

"_He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie said._

"_Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline frowned._

"_Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him and how you feel when you're around him." Bonnie said._

"_Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline said. "And besides, I just got out of a relationship, I don't think I'm ready to move on yet." She admitted. _

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six: Who Are You?_**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

"_Hey is she up yet?" Ric asked as soon as Elena opened the door for him_

_Elena called Ric last night after Isobel paid them a visit._

* * *

_**Jenna and Elena just got back from the Grill, a few minutes ago, after the incident.**_

"_**Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked as Elena came into the kitchen.**_

"_**I think so." Elena responded as lean over the kitchen table.**_

"_**If I go to bed right now, There's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free." Jenna sighed before the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" She asked as they both turned around.**_

_**Jenna got up. Elena thought for a moment before following behind Jenna. **_

_**Jenna opened the door to see a raven haired woman standing there.**_

"_**Hi you must be Jenna." She said as Elena came into view. **_

_**Elena was shocked to see the woman at the door. **_

"_**I'm...Elena's mother." The woman introduced herself.**_

_**Jenna turned around and stared at Elena.**_

"_**Isobel." Elena scowled.**_

_**As soon as Jenna heard the name she turned back to the woman with a shock but hurt expression on her face.**_

"_**Hello Elena." Isobel greeted her. "It's nice to see you again." She said. **_

"_**Again?" Jenna asked as Elena came forward. **_

"_**So you're the woman who's dating my husband." Isobel said to Jenna, before Elena could say anything. "I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?" She asked Jenna.**_

_**N-n-no. Don't- don't invite her in." Elena told Jenna.**_

"_**I need to talk to you Elena." Isobel told her.**_

"_**No." Elena slammed the door on her face.**_

_**Elena looked up to see Jenna's eyes watering.**_

"_**You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?" She asked as tears went down her face.**_

"_**I can explain everything Jenna." Elena told her, tearing.**_

"_**No." Jenna told her before running upstairs to her room. **_

"_**No. Jenna please." Elena ran after her. "Jenna please." She begged. "No. wait. Jenna, please wait." She said as Jenna slammed her door."Jenna you have to talk to me. I-I need to explain what's going on." Elena said as Jenna slid down her door, crying. "Jenna, please." Elena begged, knocking on her door.**_

* * *

"_She won't come out of her room." Elena told Ric as he came in. _

"_What'd you tell her?" Ric asked as Elena closed the door._

"_Nothing. She won't talk to me." Elena replied._

"_We're gonna have to fix this, Elena." Ric told her._

"_Yeah." Elena nodded in agreement._

* * *

"_I can't find him anywhere." Caroline said into her cell, as she came out of her house. "He's not at home and he's not answering his phone." She said._

"_How could you let him go?" Damon asked._

"_My mom walked in and he took off." She told him. "I didn't know what to do." She said._

"_Did your mom hear anything?" Damon asked as he went downstairs._

"_No. She just thinks we're fighting." She replied getting in her car. "But he knows about me and he's freaking out about Vicki." She told him as she started her car._

* * *

_**Caroline brought Matt back to her house after the incident with a certain witch at the Grill. Caroline sat on the chair across from her bed watching Matt lay on her bed, wondering, trying to figure out what to tell him. Seconds later she heard Matt gasping for air. She just sat there. **_

"_**Hi." She said Matt looked over to her.**_

"_**What the hell?" Matt asked after he went to feel his neck, that Caroline healed. "I-your face...and all the blood. I-I drank your blood." He sat up.**_

"_**You were dying and my blood healed you." Caroline told him.**_

"_**What do you mean it healed me? How can your blood heal me?" Matt asked.**_

_**Caroline got up. Matt was confused and frightened.**_

"_**Because that's what vampire blood does for humans and that's what I am. I'm a vampire Matt." Caroline admitted to him. **_

"_**No." He shook his head.**_

"_**But it's all going to be okay. I'll tell you everything and you'll understand why I kept it from you and we're gonna be fine." Caroline told him.**_

"_**We're gonna be fine?" Matt asked as he stepped away from her.**_

"_**Yes because I know what I feel for you and-" **_

"_**Vampires. Oh my god." Matt said still in shock, interrupting Caroline. "Vicki, oh my god. At the hospital, I thought she was tripping out" He realized. **_

"_**What?" Caroline asked confused.**_

"_**Vicki, she knew about the vampires and I-" He looked at Caroline. "What did you do?" He asked her.**_

"_**Nothing. Nothing. Matt." She told him.**_

"_**I need to get out of here." He said making his way toward the door.**_

_**Before he could reach the door, Caroline wooshed in front of him blocking the door.**_

"_**I can't let you leave." She told him. "Okay. Not like this." She said.**_

"_**What did you do to my sister?" Matt asked as he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. **_

"_**Nothing. I swear, I swear, nothing. Nothing." Caroline told him.**_

"_**What did you do?" He asked again.**_

"_**Nothing. You have to calm down. Matt" She told him.**_

* * *

"_Damn it blondie, what did you tell him?" He asked._

"_Nothing. He just kept freaking out and-and, Damon what do I do?" She sighed._

"_Alright. Listen to me." He told her. "You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to and is he still on vervain?" He asked._

"_I slip it into his soda when he's at work,-" She started._

"_Why the hell would you do that?" Damon asked._

"_Because so people like you don't involve him in supernatural...drama. But I didn't get to it last night, so it's out of his system." She told him. "But he does have a catering shift at the lockwoods' today, I'm gonna try there." She told him before hanging up._

* * *

_Damon sighed as he put his phone in his pocket. He came into the living room to see Alison and Katherine with the babies. Alison was carrying Florence. He couldn't help but smile. This was supposed to be their life back in the day. Him, Alison and THEIR quadruplets. He then shook the thought when he realized what she did to him. The pain he went through when his aunt told him the news. Alison, dead. His children, dead. A hundred and forty-five years later, he got his children back. His lover on the other hand, he can't find a single reason to forgive her. He loves someone else now. The blonde beauty who lost trust in him. The blonde beauty who he'd hurt multiple times. But he knows one thing __for sure__. The quadruplets are his and Caroline's kids. They are not his and Alison's. They are his and Carolie's. And they will always be his and Caroline's._

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven: I'm Still Me**_

* * *

_**A/N: Two chapters updated in two days straight. Maybe there will be three chapters up today. We'll see. Enjoy(=**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

"_Mrs. Lockwood, uh have you seen Matt?" Caroline asked as she went up to her mom and Carol Lockwood talking. "I thought he was working a catering shift at today's brunch." She said._

"_No, I haven't, honey. Sorry." Carol responded. "But if you seen him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?" She asked her._

"_Yeah, of course." Caroline responded. "Still no word from him?" She asked._

"_No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out but I wish I knew where he was." Carol replied._

"_Um excuse me." Caroline said as she spotted Elena and Stefan. _

"_Hey, Damon called and told me what happened. Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked._

"_None." Caroline said. "What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" She asked looking between the two of them._

"_We just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen." Stefan told her. "Do you have any idea where he could be?" He turned to ask Elena. _

"_I wish I did but he wasn't really one to run." Elena replied._

_"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to tell him at the right moment, in the right way and he was supposed to be okay because he was supposed to love me for who I am and what I am not hate me for it." Caroline told them._

"_We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna." Elena told her._

"_All right, well, call me when you're done and I'll be out looking for him" Caroline said before walking away._

* * *

_Katherine opened the door to Damon's room. She started looking for the moonstone. A couple minutes went by and she couldn't find that damn stone. She was about to give up when she noticed something sticking out of his soap dish. _

"_Bingo" Katherine smirked._

* * *

_Ric was walking to his car when he spotted a familiar figure._

"_Hi Ric." She greeted him._

"_Isobel. What do you want?" He asked._

"_Just cleaning up some loose ends" She replied._

"_Yeah, we don't have any loose ends." He told her._

"_You may not but I do." She told him. "I need to apologize to you." She said._

"_It's a little late for that." He told her._

"_No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that." She stepped forward. "I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me." She apologized._

"_Look, whatever jacked up vampire amends that you're trying to make, I'm not interested." He told her._

"_Of course not because I compelled you to let me go. I realized that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much." She told him._

_He just stared at her. For that millisecond he considered forgiving her._

"_He's all yours." Isobel said._

_Ric looked at her confused. Soon he was groaning from the mindgrain and then everything went black._

* * *

"_And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund is...Elena Gilbert." Mayor said._

_The crowd clapped as Elena when to get the donation. Meanwhile John is upstairs meeting with Isobel._

"_What are you doing here?" John asked._

"_I'm creating a distraction." She said. _

_John looked at her confused then he saw red veins appear under her eyes. Before he could register what was happening Isobel wooshed over to him and sunk her fang into the side of his neck. _

"_The historical event was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift." Elena said before they heard a thump behind them._

_Everyone got up to see what made the noise. As Elena was about to follow behind, Katherine was in front of her._

"_Nice dress." She said. "Mind if I borrow it?"_

* * *

"_How is he?" Damon asked as he came into the Lockwood mansion._

"_He's dead." The sheriff told him._

_Damon bent down to examine John's body. He then noticed the ring on his finger._

"_He'll be fine in a couple hours." Damon sighed._

"_What are you talking about? Damon he's dead." Carol told him._

"_Well...here's the thing." Damon stood up and faced the two women. "John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." Damon told them._

"_But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol told him._

"_He will be. Trust me." Damon told them. "We're gonna need a cover story." Damon said as he dragged the body. "Epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel. Whatever works." He told them. Right now, I just have to get him out of here." He said._

* * *

"_Yeah, it's a false alarm at the Lockwoods." Liz said on the cell as she came out of the mansion."Okay, good. Thanks." She hung up. "Hey." She said as she saw Matt._

"_Sheriff Forbes." Matt said._

"_Matt, what's wrong?" She asked him._

"_I wanna see Vicki's file." Matt told her._

"_What?" She asked._

"_My sister. I want to see her file." Matt told her. "I wanna see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire." He said._

"_Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset." She told him."You don't know-"_

"_Don't lie to me." Matt grabbed her by her shoulder._

"_You need to calm down now." She told him._

* * *

"_Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this it means you've listened to the last 25 messages I've left you which all say the same thing. So call me." She sighed before hanging up._

_Caroline notices someone in her house. Matt. She went in._

"_You're here." She sighed._

"_Your mom brought me here." He told her._

"_My mom?'' She asked._

"_I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me." He told her._

"_Did you tell her anything else?" She asked._

"_Nothing about you." He replied. "I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up. She brought me here to cool down and then she got called away." He told her._

"_Matt." Caroline said as she went forward but he stepped away. "Why did you stay if you're afraid of me?" She asked him._

"_Because I need to know more." He told her. "About Vicki. About you." He added. _

"_I'll tell you anything you want to know." She told him._

"_So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you but I couldn't because I love you." Caroline told him. "I do. I love you, Matt, so much. And I'm sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something." She told him._

"_I'm all alone." Matt said._

"_No, you're not." She told him._

"_My mom doesn't care. My sister's dead and all my friends are liars. And you're a-"_

"_I'm still me. I'm still me. It's just...I'm just a bit.." She started to say._

"_Don't, no. This is too much. All of this is just too much." He said as he got up. " I don't wanna know this." He said._

"_Tell me what I can do." She said. "Tell me what I can do. I wanna help you." She told him._

"_You can make me forget." He told her. "You've done it to me before. Please make me forget, Caroline." He begged. "I don't want to look at you and see what I'm seeing right now." He told her._

"_Okay." She said softly._

* * *

"_Hey Bonnie said the spell worked." Damon said. "She's locked and loaded." He added._

"_At Least something went right today." Stefan said. _

"_Yeah." Damon sighed._

_Just then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. _

"_Hey how'd it go with busboy?" Damon asked._

"_Damon…" Caroline sniffed._

"_Hey you okay? What's wrong?" He asked as he got up._

"_Can- can you come over please?" She asked trying not to cry._

"_Yeah, sure I'll be there soon." Damon told her before hanging up. _

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter Eight Part One

_**Chapter Eight Part One: You Want To What?**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_Damon held Caroline as she cried into his chest, laying on her bed. She had told Matt everything and he asked her to make him forget what he learned about her and all his friends. And now she is upset. She called Damon immediately. She doesn't know why but Damon was the first name that popped into her head._

* * *

_**Damon's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. **_

"_**Hey how'd it go with busboy?" Damon asked.**_

"_**Damon…" Caroline sniffed.**_

"_**Hey you okay? What's wrong?" He asked as he got up.**_

"_**Can- can you come over please?" She asked trying not to cry.**_

"_**Yeah, sure I'll be there soon." Damon told her before hanging up. **_

_**Damon looked at Stefan. **_

"_**Can you watch the kids so I can-"**_

"_**Yeah sure. Go." Stefan told him.**_

_**Damon ran out of the house. It took him only a second to reach Caroline's house. He climbed up to her bedroom window. He knocked on it. As soon as Caroline heard the knock on her window, she went and opened the window, knowing it was Damon.**_

"_**Hey what happened?" He asked her as he went in and closed the window.**_

"_**I came home and found him here, he told me my mom brought him here. She knows about me, Damon. She knows what I am." She freaked out.**_

"_**Hey, hey shhh, it's going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay." He pulled her into a hug. **_

_**Damon carrassed her head gently as she cried into his chest. When she was done she told him everything. From finding Matt to calling him.**_

* * *

"_Hey Damon." Caroline called still in his arms._

"_Yes Caroline." He said._

"_I've been thinking and…" She started._

"_Hmmm." Damon hummed._

"_I want our kids christened." She told him.  
_"_You want to what?"Damon asked. "Why?" He asked._

"_I don't know. I just feel like since I turned into a vampire, my life has been crazy. I guess I needed something normal in my life like my beliefs and religion beside I lose myself." Caroline explained to him. _

"_Mhmm. I understand." Damon responded._

"_So is that a yes to the christening?" Caroline asked._

"_Sure, why not." Damon said._

"_Yay I can't wait." Caroline sat up excitedly. "We need to take pictures and sent out invitations." She said._

"_We can worry about those tomorrow. Now go to sleep." Damon told her._

"_Fine." Caroline lay down again._

_Damon thought of leaving but seeing the blonde in his arms again, he didn't want to leave, ever. He smiled as he drifted to sleep._

* * *

"_Okay barbie, what's the plan?" Damon asked as they came into the Boarding House._

"_Photoshoot." She smirked._

_Before Damon could respond, Caroline vamp speed upstairs to the nursery to see her children._

"_Hi babies." She went over to their cribs. "I missed you guys, yes I did." She cooed as she carried Florence first. _

_She sat each baby on the carpet as Damon came into the room. He smiled at the sight in front of him. He watched as Caroline talked to each of them. He wished this was his life. Just him, Caroline and the quadruplets… and no supernatural drama. But a guy can dream right? _

"_Hey you didn't come last night, is everything alright with Caroline?" He heard someone ask him. _

_He turned to see Stefan approaching him._

"_Oh hey Caroline." Stefan greated her as soon as he saw her._

"_Hey Stefan." Caroline greeted him before going back to the babies._

_Damon lead him away from them. _

"_You spent the night with her." Stefan smiled._

"_Nothing happened Stefan. I was just comforting her after the Donovan situation...and we happened to fall asleep in each other's arms." Damon told him._

"_So...there possibly is something...again." Stefan said._

"_Don't be __ridiculous Stefan, she hasn't actually forgave me for keeping her in the dark about the prophecy and she probably never will. I doubt she even wants to get back together." Damon told him._

"_But you do." Stefan said._

"_Well, a guy can dream can't they, little brother?" Damon asked._

* * *

_As Damon was talking to Stefan, Alison went into the nursery. She wanted to talk to Caroline and apologize for the other day. She saw how Caroline was with the babies. She smiled to herself. _

"_Can I help you?" Caroline asked._

"_Um I uh wanted to apologize for the other day. I thought he told you, I mean you were carrying his kids, I at least thought you would have told you. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for ruining your relationship." She apologized._

"_You didn't ruin it, he did. He should have told me and he didn't so therefore he's the one that ruined what we had." Caroline told her._

"_Right." Alison said._

"_Can I ask you something?" Caroline asked._

"_Sure, yeah go ahead." Alison replied._

"_Do you still love him?" Caroline asked her._

"_I...um I do. I do still love him." Alison replied. _

"_But are you in love with him?" Caroline asked._

_Alison looked at her for a moment._

"_When I...made the decision I made, I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to live his life, far far away from his father. He deserves to be happy for once instead of living under his father wrath. Damon was once my best friend before we fell in love with each other. He was so sweet and so perfect, I didn't know why his father had so much hatred for him. There was a time where Damon would have anything for anyone, whether they were the rudest, the poorest, the most annoying person in the whole entire world, he was just there to help. He would put others before himself. He was selfless and the most caring person I have ever known. Now when I look at him, that's all gone. The amazing guy I once knew is no longer there. But I can't help but love him. I always have and I always will. He was my first love." Alison told her._

_Caroline took in everything that Alison had said, about Damon. She thought to herself. She loves Damon but he has hurt her multiple times on multiple occasions. He causes her so much pain, more than anyone else has, in her entire life. But Damon would always have a special place in her heart. Damon was her first ever love too and she loved him. He was the first person she called, the first person who's on her mind, besides her kids, when she first opens her eyes in the morning to when she closes her eyes at night. When things go wrong or when she just need someone to talk to, Damon is always the first one she calls before her two best friends. But she isn't ready to forgive him, at least not yet._

* * *

_When Katherine went to get Alaric's mail, she handed them to Klaus, more like she was compelled to. He opened the one from the Salvatore Boarding House. Inside was a card that said "You are invited to the Christening of The Salvatore Quadruplets" Klaus thought for a moment. Where has he heard that before? The Salvatore Quadruplets. _

"_Tell me Katerina, is this what I think it is?" He asked as he showed her the invitation._

_Katherine gasped. Klaus smirked at her expression. _

"_This is going to be good." Klaus smirked walking away._

_**To be continue...**_

**End of Chapter Eight Part One **


	11. Chapter Eight Part Two

_**Chapter Eight Part Two: Klaus**_

* * *

_**A/N: I forgot to mention that Klaus is in Alaric's body at the ending of the last chapter. And also that Andie doesn't exist in this series. Anyway here is Part Two of Chapter Eight. Enjoy (=**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**When Katherine went to get Alaric's mail, she handed them to Klaus, more like she was compelled to. He opened the one from the Salvatore Boarding House. Inside was a card that said "You are invited to the Christening of The Salvatore Quadruplets" Klaus thought for a moment. Where has he heard that before? The Salvatore Quadruplets.**_

_**"Tell me Katerina, is this what I think it is?" He asked as he showed her the invitation.**_

_**Katherine gasped. Klaus smirked at her expression.**_

_**"This is going to be good." Klaus smirked walking away.**_

* * *

"_Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus asked as he looked through Alaric's clothes._

_He grabbed two shirts and turned to Katherine._

"_Ok bad or badder?" He asked holding them up for her._

"_The dark colors suit you better." Katherine replied._

"_Oh thank you, honey." He said. "Ok pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore possession?" He asked her as he changed into the outfit Katherine said suit him better._

"_The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the house." Katherine told him._

"_Ok that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh that guy is a buzzkill." Klaus said._

"_Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna." Katherine reminded him._

"_Right, Elena's aunt. For um all the lies about Isobel." He said. "What else? Oh right The Salvatore Quadruplets." He said. "Let me get this straight, Alison Forbes was supposed to be the quadruplets birth mother but the coven wanted to kill them, so Athena, Damon's aunt cast a spell, making the coven believe they are dead along with Alison and now Caroline Forbes is their birth mother." Klaus said._

"_Correct." Katherine replied._

_She gasped as Klaus carrassed her hair. _

"_Oh, so jumpy." Klaus let go of her._

"_Please just kill me, I've told you everything I know." Katherine told him._

"_You see, I believe that you believe that. But what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you?" He asked her. "Tell me." He compelled her._

"_They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."_

"_Bonnie's the best friend?" Klaus asked. _

_Katherine slightly nodded._

"_You said she didn't have her power anymore." He crossed his arms._

"_She doesn't or didn't. I don't know." She admitted. "You kidnapped me remember? I'm kind of out of the loop." She reminded him._

"_Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." Klaus said._

"_Please just kill me Klaus and be done with it." She told him._

"_And show you kindness?" He asked. "I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." He smirked at her._

* * *

"_Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked. _

"_To school." Elena responded._

"_No, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon told them._

"_Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan told them._

"_Right. But where?" Elena asked. "No one knows. Look I really appreciate what you guys are doing and I'll be able to sleep knowing I'll be safe here but I'm not gonna be a prisoner." Elena told them._

"_Fine, your way Elena." Damon held back what he wanted to say._

"_Ok, the kids are fed and asleep. Are you guys ready?" Caroline came downstairs._

"_Yeah." Elena replied._

"_And don't worry, if he shows his face, I'm ready to take him." Bonnie assured them._

"_Alright let's go." Caroline said. "Oh Damon remember-"_

"_Keep the monitor with me at all times. I know blondie." Damon told her._

* * *

_Matt knocked on the Forbes door before he went to school. Sheriff opened the door for him._

"_Caroline left early for school." Sheriff told him as he came in._

"_I know. I came to see you." Matt told her. "I don't know what to do, what to say, how to act." He told her._

"_You can't let on that you know." Sheriff told him._

"_She wants me to take her to the dance. What should I do?" He asked her._

"_Take her to the dance." She told him._

"_I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well. She'll figure it out." He told her._

"_Oh, damn it Matt, just do it." She said. "She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just...I need some time." She told him._

"_I know but…" He started._

"_Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not the only one. The Salvatores are vampires. Caroline and Damon have kids, I didn't know my daughter was even pregnant, and they are both vampires and witches. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is god knows what." She told him._

"_A werewolf." Matt said._

"_There's no one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do." She told him._

"_But I'll never fool her." Matt said._

"_Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything." She told him. "Buy me some time. Please Matt." She begged._

* * *

"_I still can't believe Damon agreed to get the kids Christened." Elena said as the three of them arrived to class._

"_Neither can I." Caroline admitted. "But with everything going on, I really need this." She said._

"_And we'll be there." Bonnie told her._

"_Of course we will." Elena agreed. _

"_Well, in that case, here." Caroline handed both of them an envelope._

"_What's this?" Elena asked._

"_That's for me to know and for you to find out." Caroline replied. "But you have open it after class." She told them._

"_Fine." Elena and Bonnie both groaned eager to know what's in the envelope._

"_Hello class." 'Ric' came in. "What are we learning today?" He asked as he flipped through the pages._

"_With the decade dance, we've been covering the 60's all week." A girl with a blue shirt in the front of the class replied._

"_Right the 60's." 'Ric' sat the book down on 'his' desk._

_Before he turned around, he saw Elena. He stared at her for a bit. She gave him a smile. _

"_The um 60's." He wrote on the chalkboard. "I wish there was something good I could say about the 60's but uh they actually sucked. Except for The Beatles. They made it bearable." He turned around to face the class. "Um what else was there?" He asked pacing around. "The Cuban Missile thing, uh...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." He listed off._

"_Watergate was The 70's, Ric." Elena blurted out. "I mean, Mr. Saltzman." She corrected herself._

"_Right. It kind of mushes together up here, The 60's, 70's." 'Ric' explained. "Thank you, Elena."_

* * *

"_What's going on?" Elena asked Bonnie as she and Caroline sat down with her._

"_I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie responded. _"_Ok can we open the envelope now?" Bonnie asked._

"_Sure go ahead." Caroline smiled._

_Bonnie and Elena got out their envelope, which had their names on it in fancy cursive letters. They both opened it and gasped. _

"_Are you sure Caroline?" Elena asked._

"_Of course I am. And besides, how could I choose between two of my best friends? I would like both of you to be my kids Godmothers." Caroline told them._

"_Yes, we would love to." Bonnie squealed._

"_Of course we would." Elena agreed before they all hugged. _

"_This is going to be fun." Caroline squealed._

"_Is Damon ok with this?" Elena asked as they let go of each other._

"_Why wouldn't he be okay with this? He knows how much you guys mean to me and he also want the best for our kids." Caroline smiled._

"_Hey Elena, there you are." The same girl from class came up to them. "Okay this is going to sound freaky but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She said._

"_Tell him she has a boyfriend." Caroline told her._

"_You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." She told her._

"_I'm sorry what did you just say?" Elena asked as Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other before looking back at the girl._

"_His name is Klaus." She repeated. "I know the name is stupid but I swear, he's super hot." She added._

"_Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked before looking around._

"_I don't know." She said._

'_She's been compelled." Bonnie said to Elena and Caroline. _

"_But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" She asked._

* * *

"_So we go to the dance and find him." Damon said._

"_How are we going to do that? We don't know what he looks like." Stefan told him._

"_Something tells me he's not gonna be 16 and pimply." Damon said._

"_He could be anywhere at anytime. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan said. "This is not as safe as you guys thought huh?" He asked the girls._

_There was a knock at the door before it opened. It was 'Ric'_

"_There you are." Damon said as 'Ric' closed the door behind him._

"_Sorry I'm late." 'Ric' apologized._

"_Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon told him, not knowing it is Klaus they are talking to._

"_Okay we find him and then what? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked._

"_Me." Bonnie said. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If I can find him, I can kill him." She told them._

"_That's not gonna be that easy. I mean, he's the biggest, baddest vampire around." 'Ric' told them._

"_Alaric has a point. I mean what if he…?" Damon vamp speed to her. _

_Before he reached her, he was a force push backward and he fell. As Damon got up from the floor, Bonnie was pushed up against the wall and is choking. _

"_The babies." Caroline gasped as she looked behind her. _

_She and Damon rushed to them and picked them up. Soon they let go of Bonnie. 'Ric' was impressed by how much these nearly 2 month old babies can do at this age._

"_I'm impressed but there is a small problem with your plan." Alison told them._

"_And what's that?" Elena asked._

"_If Damon is going and so am I, who's going to watch the quadruplets. We can't take them. If Klaus finds out about them, he will kill them." Alison told them. _

"_Who said you're going?" Damon asked._

"_Come on Damon, Klaus has Katherine and I know you guys have a problem with her but she is my best friend and like you guys here, I would do anything to keep her safe from Klaus." Alison told them. _

"_Damon…" Caroline nodded at him._

"_Ugh, we'll get your 'best friend' back. You are staying here and watching the kids." Damon told her. "Am I clear on that?" He asked her._

"_Ok sure." Alison replied._

**End of Chapter Eight Part Two**


	12. Chapter Eight Part Three

_**Chapter Eight Part Three: He Knows & Wants Them**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

"_There you are, you almost missed me." Caroline said to her mother when she came home. "How do I look?" She twirled around._

"_Jackie O?" Liz asked._

"_Ha Ha duh." Caroline chuckled._

"_You look good." Liz smiled at her daughter._

"_Thanks." Caroline smiled._

_Liz tensed up as Caroline stepped forward. _

"_Is everything ok?" Caroline asked as she saw her mother tense up._

"_Uh, just some work stress." Liz lied._

"_Well, you work too much." Caroline replied._

_Liz was gonna say something but then heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Matt. Caroline smiled before opening the door for her date. Matt and Liz shared a look._

"_Mr. President." Caroline began to lean in for a kiss._

"_Woah, sheriff." Matt pulled away and turned to Liz._

"_Sorry." Caroline apologized._

"_Have fun." Liz told them._

"_We will." Caroline told her._

* * *

"_Nice outfit Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out." One of his 'student' said to him._

"_Thank you Dana, thank you. Now who's your date?" He asked._

"_It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period." He replied._

"_Chad, of course." He pretends to remember. "How would you and your friends like uh to earn a little extra credit?" He asked._

_Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy came into the school. As soon as they did, Dana made an announcement._

"_Ok, we have a special shout out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus." She said into the microphone before going off stage._

_As the music started playing, Stefan and the others looked around to see if they could find people they don't recognize._

"_That was lame cheat shot." Damon said as the song was over. "He's just trying to bait us." He said._

"_I know everyone here" Elena said._

"_Maybe he's not here." Stefan said. "He just wants us to believe that he is." _

"_It's a party, people, blend." Damon told them. "Let him come to us."_

"_Good idea." Bonnie agreed before she pulled Jeremy away._

"_No, no. I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy said._

"_Too bad." Bonnie told him._

"_Hey there's Ric, I'll be right back." Damon said as he went toward him._

"_Special dedication huh? This guy's a little twisted." 'Ric' said as Damon came up to him._

"_I'm not impressed." Damon said._

"_No?" He asked._

"_Oh here, Caroline wanted me to give you this." Damon handed him an envelope._

"_What is it?" He asked._

"_See for yourself." Damon told him. "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said as he spotted Caroline dancing with Matt. _

'_Ric' opened the envelope. Hmm Damon and Caroline want this Ric guy to be their quadruplets godfather. What if he goes to the christening as well? _

"_This is definitely going to be interesting." He smirked._

_Damon made his way to the two lovebirds. _

"_Mind if I cut in?" Damon asked._

_Caroline and Matt looked at him. Caroline nodded at Matt._

"_No, not at all. I'll uh get us something to drink." Matt said before walking off. _

"_Jackie O huh?" Damon asked as he took her in his arms. "Never really got her choice of style." He commented._

"_Says the guy in a dress shirt." She said. "You didn't even try." She told him._

"_Eh to be fair, I'm not exactly here to dance." He admitted. "Got a super powerful vampire to catch." He told her._

"_Hmm is that top __priority_ _number one or number two...or number three?" She asked him._

"_This is about the kids." He realized._

"_Well what else would it be about?" She asked._

"_Caroline, the kids would always come first. You know that." Damon told her. _

"_Yeah, I know that but do you?" She asked him._

"_Ok, what is this really about Caroline?" He asked her. "Is this about Elena? Klaus wants Elena and we need to protect her as well." Damon told her._

"_I know but if what Alison said is true, Klaus would forget all about Elena and go for the kids instead." Caroline told him. _

"_I know." Damon told her. "And we will be there to protect them. Klaus' gonna have to go through me to reach them. And I'm gonna make sure that never happens." Damon assured her._

_Elena and Stefan saw Damon and Caroline dancing. _

"_It's either going to end badly or not badly." Stefan said._

"_Does he think Caroline's just going to forgive him?" Elena asked. "I mean, they seem fine being in the same room as far as I can see." Elena said._

"_No, he doesn't think Caroline's going to forgive him." Stefan replied. "But I believe they need each other. Romantically or not, they are co-parenting. I think they know that they need each other to help the other." He told her._

* * *

_Elena and Bonnie were talking when 'Ric' found them._

"_Elena." He went up to them. _

"_What is it?" She asked him._

"_He has Jeremy." He told them._

"_What?" They both asked._

"_Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." He led them inside and they both followed. _

"_Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked._

"_Just a little further." He told them. _

"_Wait, something's not right." Elena said._

"_Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked._

_He laughed. _

"_I just had to get away from that dance." He said. "60's, ugh." He groaned as Elena and Bonnie looked at him confused. "Not my decade. Ha Ha." He laughed as he turned away to face the two girls. "I mean who calls was that anyway?_

_I much prefer the 20's." He admitted. "You know, the style, the parties, the jazz." He added._

"_Alaric." Elena called. "Are you on vervain?" She asked him._

"_Now, why would you ask me that question, Elena?" He asked as he walked toward them smirking._

"_He's being compelled." Elena told Bonnie._

"_Nope, try again." He told them._

"_What's going on?" Bonnie asked._

"_Ok, I'll give you a hint." He told them. "I am not Alaric." _

"_Klaus." Elena said._

"_Surprise." He said._

"_Oh, no." Elena shook her head. "No, it's not possible." _

"_Just relax Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight. Turned out I don't need you at all. I found myself some new, fairly quite small but very powerful source more powerful than a doppelganger and a Bennett witch combine." He told her. "Guess who I'm talking about?" He asked._

"_The Quadruplets." Elena gasped. "Damon would kill you before you would be able to get to them." She told him._

"_Maybe but he hasn't figured out a way to kill me has he?" He asked. "But you…" He turned to Bonnie."On the other hand, is on my hit list tonight." He vamps speed toward Bonnie._

_Bonnie used her magic to throw him across the hall, making him hit his back against the lockers._

"_Did I mention, I know a witch?" He asked getting up. "You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He went toward her._

_Bonnie forces him across the room, again, this time he hit the trophy case, smashing the glass. He laughed._

"_By all means, fire away." He told her. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one." He admitted. "Maybe Jeremy's." He smirked._

"_Go, run, run." Bonnie told Elena._

_They both turned and ran as fast as they could. Damon found them. _

"_What happened?" Damon asked._

"_Klaus is in Alaric's body."Elena told him._

"_What?" Damon asked._

"_Like he's possessing it or something." Bonnie told him._

"_Damon...he knows about them. He said he doesn't need me anymore." Elena told him._

"_Damn it. That son of a bitch." He punched a locker. "Go find Stefan and Caroline. Now" He told Elena._

_She nodded and went off to find Stefan and Caroline._

"_Can you kill him?" He asked Bonnie. _

"_He's got some protection spell on him." She told him._

"_You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." Damon told her. _

"_I'm trying. If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else and he will go after the Quadruplets and we won't know it's him before it's too late." She told him._

"_No. Klaus does not get to win tonight or ever." Damon told her. "You're still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" He asked her._

_Bonnie nodded._

* * *

_After Elena found Stefan, they went to Caroline and told her about Klaus possessing Alaric's body and he knows about the Quadruplets. Caroline freaked out and asked them if they could tell Matt she left for some emergency. They told her yes and then she quickly went to the Boarding House. _

_She came into the house and saw Alison rocking Jaceson. She ran to them._

"_Hey babies, I'm here." She hugged them all,_

"_Did you guys get her? Where is she?" Alison asked._

"_What? Who are you talking about?" Caroline asked as she carried Florence. _

"_Katherine. Did you find her?" Alison asked._

"_I don't know. I wasn't with them the whole night." Caroline cradled her daughter. "And beside, Katherine is the least of our worries." She told her._

"_What? What do you mean?" Alison asked._

"_Klaus is possessing Alaric's body and-" Caroline started._

"_He knows about them." Alison gasped._

"_Yeah." Caroline nodded._

_Alison looked at the quadruplets. This is bad. Klaus would not stop until he gets what he wants and he wants the Quadruplets._

"_Hey, I'm gonna go home and change, can you watch the kids for me until I get back?" Caroline asked. _

"_Sure, yeah." Alison replied. _

"_Thanks." Caroline thanked her before vamp speeding home._

* * *

_Bonnie went to find Klaus. She found him in the cafeteria holding a knife._

"_What took you so long?" He asked. "Now, do you want to do this the uh easy way or the hard way?" _

_Bonnie used her magic to break his hand, which caused the knife to drop on the floor. Klaus groaned, twisting his hand back to its place. _

"_The hard way, got it." He said. _

_Bonnie continued to break him. _

"_What? Would you kill your favorite history teacher?" He asked groaning, putting his shoulder back in place._

"_It's what Alaric would want." Bonnie told him. "And he'd want you to suffer first." She added. _

"_Look at you, ha ha, is that all you got?" He asked as blood trickled down her nose._

"_Let's find out." She told him after she wiped the blood away._

* * *

_Stefan and Elena ran through the hall trying to find Damon and Bonnie._

"_There you are." Damon came into view._

"_What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked._

"_She's doing what she has to do?" Damon told her. "Caroline?" He asked. _

"_With the kids." Stefan told him._

"_Good." Damon said._

"_What? Where is she?" Elena asked. _

"_Elena, let her do this." Damon told her. "It was either her or the kids. She made the decision, not me." He told her. _

_They didn't listen to him. They ran and found Bonnie. She closed the door on their face. _

"_Bonnie no." Elena yelled. _

_Bonnie then turned back to Klaus and finished the job as Stefan tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. Lights started flickering as Bonnie broke Klaus, who is still in Alaric's body. Klaus groaned. Elena kept banging on the door. _

"_DIE!" Bonnie yelled. _

_The light stopped flicking. Elena stopped banging on the door and watched Bonnie start to fall on the ground. Everything then went black and the door started to open. _

"_No." Elena ran to Bonnie. "Bonnie." She fell to the ground beside her. "Stefan, she's not breathing." She told him. "Stefan. Stefan. I can't find her pulse. Stefan." She cried. "Do something please, Stefan." She begged._

"_It's too late. I'm sorry" Stefan told her before looking down at the witch's body._

"_No. No. No. No." Elena repeated._

"_Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." Damon told him._

"_What do you mean deal with it?" Elena asked. _

"_The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is a mysterious death." Damon told him as he went to pick up the body._

"_This is Bonnie." Elena yelled at him. _

"_Get her home now." Damon told his brother._

_Damon picked up Bonnie's body as Stefan led Elena out. Damon put her in the trunk of his car. He stared at her._

"_Thank you Bonnie." He said before closing the trunk. _

"_Damon. Hey, I got your message. I can't find anyone. Where's Elena? Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked._

_Damon look at the Gilbert boy for a second, trying to figure out what to tell him. He kind of felt bad for leaving everyone in the dark but the plan had to work and it did. And as much as he hate to say it, he's thankful for the witch._

"_We need to have a little talk." Damon told him._

* * *

"_What did you do with her?" Elena asked Damon as he came into the house. _

"_Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked Stefan._

"_Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena told her. _

"_Please, calm down." Damon told her calmly._

"_You knew didn't you?" She asked him. "You knew that if she harnessed all that power, she would die, didn't you?" She asked._

"_Yes, yes I knew." Damon told her. _

_Elena slapped him, which didn't faze him at all. _

"_You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say." Damon told her. "Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that and he wasn't going to stop. And we weren't gonna be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay. From this point on, Klaus doesn't need you anymore. As far as we know, you are no longer in danger from him. But my kids are. And as much as I hate to say it, I am thankful for what Bonnie did. But it's not over yet. We now know that Klaus won't stop until he gets what he wants and I won't let him get it. I guarantee you that." Damon told them before walking away._

* * *

"_You know you could have told me." Stefan said._

"_How do I know when you're gonna go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon asked as he started to walk up the stairs._

"_You understand what you put her through?" Stefan asked._

"_See? That's why I didn't tell you." Damon turned to face his brother. "Because you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But what I care the most about is trying to keep my kids safe, and quite honestly I don't even know how to do that, Stefan." Damon told him before continuing going upstairs._

* * *

"_Elena I am so sorry." Bonnie apologized._

"_It's okay. It's okay." Elena told her. "I just needed to see you myself." _

"_There wasn't enough time for me to tell you." Bonnie told her._

"_It's okay seriously." Elena told her. "Damon explained it all." _

"_I had to, we both know Damon would have died for them, if he had to. As much as I hate to say it. He's a great father." Bonnie said._

"_Yeah, he is." Elena smiled at the thought. _

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter Nine Part One

_**Chapter Nine Part One: The Origin Of The Salvatore Quadruplets**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov **

_Stefan followed Damon to see what the problem was. They both went downstairs and saw the cell door opened and Elijah isn't in there anymore._

"_No she didn't." Damon said._

* * *

"_Where is he going?" Katherine asked handing him his coffee._

"_To retrieve me so I can get out of this bad hairdo." Klaus, who is still in Alaric's body, said._

"_Are you sure that's a good idea Klaus?" Katherine asked._

"_Well, the full moon is almost upon us, I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, all I need are The Salvatore Quadruplets, which shouldn't be a problem at all, now that the witch is dead and Damon Salvatore don't exactly compete with me." Klaus smirked. "Oh I am so ready to break this curse." He sighed._

"_And why would you do that here? There are so many people that would try to stop you." Katherine told him._

"_Because I have to. It's the birthplace of The Salvatore Quadruplets." Klaus told her._

"_Didn't realize that was a requirement." Katherine said._

"_How could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina." He told her. "But I did find your birthplace and slaughtered your family, so I guess we're cool." He added. "Let's just hope that Damon isn't as stupid as you were." _

"_He won't run with them." Katherine told him. "Damon would die for them, if it's the last thing he does." She added._

"_And I don't have a problem killing him if I have to." He told her._

* * *

"_Elijah? Caroline? What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol asked as they stood outside the Lockwood Mansion._

"_I've had a bit of an accident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." Elijah told her. _

"_Well, I'm on my way to a meeting so-" Carol started._

"_I won't take but a minute of your time." Elijah compelled her. _

"_Of course, anything you need." Carol smiled. _

"_Thank you." Elijah said before walking in, followed behind my Elena. "Well, first thing first, I'm going to need a change of clothing." He said as Carol closed the door._

"_Well, we could try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol offered. _

"_Wonderful." Elijah said before Carol walked away to fetch the clothes for Elijah. _

"_How did you know she's not on vervain?" Caroline asked. _

"_Because I'm the one who got her off it." Elijah replied. "Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice" He added. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." He told her before walking away._

* * *

"_Hello." Damon answered his phone. _

"_I think you would like to know that your children's mother's mother knows of your kind." Klaus said._

"_Klaus, what do you mean she knows? Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Damon growled._

"_Why with her of course, at her lovely estate." Klaus replied. _

"_Klaus, don't you dare touch her or else-" Damon started._

"_Or else what? You're going to kill me? It's not that easy I'm afraid." Klaus told him. "But you, on the other hand, is quite easy to kill. A stake through your heart, bye bye daddy, hello Salvatore Quadruplets." Klaus smirked._

_Before Damon could respond, he vamp speed over to the Forbes estate. He knocked down the door to find Liz sitting on the sofa, scared as Klaus stood in front of her._

"_Ah wondering when you would make your appearance." Klaus smirked._

"_Anything to stop you from harming my family." Damon told him. _

"_Hmm, like I said, it's easy to kill you and then I get what I want." Klaus told him. _

"_Yeah, there's a problem with that little plan of yours." Damon told him._

"_And what is that?" Klaus asked. _

"_There are many people here that are more than willing to stop you from getting what you want." Damon told him. _

"_And imagine how easy it will be for me to kill them as well." Klaus told them. _

"_It's not as easy as you think it is." Damon told him._

"_And why is that?" Klaus asked._

"_I don't know, you saw what they did to Bonnie, right? You were there, if I am correct." Damon told him. _

"_Oh yeah. I am impressed on how much power they channeled at this age. And remind me how old they are again." Klaus told him. _

"_2 months. They are 2 months old." Damon responded. _

"_And that is precisely why I need them." Klaus told him._

* * *

"_So I assume that the Martin witch is no longer with us." Elijah said. _

"_No." Caroline responded. _

"_And Katerina?" Elijah asked. _

"_We believe that Klaus is keeping her somewhere under his compulsion." Caroline told him. "But I didn't release you so we could talk about Katherine. I want to know why it is so important for Klaus to use my kids so he could break the curse." She told him._

"_You don't know?" Elijah asked._

"_I know that they are powerful witches that the coven wants dead. Other than that Damon won't tell me anything. And quite frankly I don't want to hear it from him. I don't know if he'll tell me the truth or just lie straight to my face, like he alway does." Caroline told him._

"_I see." Elijah said._

* * *

"_Thank God, you're ok." Alison tried to go in but there's a force that stopped her. "Damn it." _

"_I'm good for now." Katherine was relieved to see her best friend. _

"_Thought you might be dead." Stefan said. _

"_Unfortunately not." Katherine replied. _

"_Kat." Alison said. _

"_I'm glad you're here Al." Katherine smiled. _

"_Me too. God I missed you." Alison told her. _

"_God, you have no idea." Katherine said. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" She asked them._

"_Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. I figured he probably had some coaching." Stefan told her as he took out a small glass bottle._

"_Is that-?" Katherine asked. _

"_Vervain, your salvation." Stefan told her._

"_It's not gonna undo anything." Katherine told him._

"_There's always a loophole." Stefan told her. "Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay for you to leave?" Stefan asked. _

_Katherine starts to say something but stopped herself. _

"_You can't say can you?" Alison asked. _

"_Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" Stefan asked. _

"_No." Katherine replied._

"_Well, there's your loophole." Stefan told her. "Drink this and it would prevent any further compulsion." He told her._

_Katherine went to get it but Stefan pulled it back._

"_Give it to me." Katherine said._

"_Answer one question first." He told her. "You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" He asked._

"_I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus." Katherine told him. "And I was looking out for myself." She added._

"_And where exactly did that get you?" Stefan asked. _

_Katherine didn't answer._

"_Here." He threw him the vervain bottle. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here." He told her. _

"_Why?" Alison asked as they are outside the apartment building. _

"_Why what?" Stefan asked, turning around to face her._

"_You gave her vervain to help her. I, at least thought you would want her to suffer for everything she has done to you." Alison told him._

"_I'm not Damon, Alison." Stefan told her. "Yes, she did horrible things to me when I was human but I've moved on. She's not worth my time, but no one deserves to be a prisoner." Stefan told her before turning back around and start walking._

"_See, I don't believe." Alison said, making him turn back around to face her._

"_What do you mean you don't believe that?" Stefan asked._

"_I believe that there is a part of you that still cares for her. Moving on doesn't mean you stopped caring. Even though she compelled you to love her, I believe there was a small part of you that really did love her." Alison told him._

"_Believe what you want but that's not true." Stefan told her._

"_Come on Stefan. Don't tell me you actually came back to Mystic Falls because you wanted to start over. You came back because when you look at Elena, you saw Katherine. All of this is because of Katherine or else you wouldn't be back here. Moving on means actually moving on. It doesn't mean dating the girl that looks like your ex-girlfriend." She told him. "Like Damon. I believe Damon chose to go after Caroline because she is a Forbes. Caroline and I are the same person, personality-wise. We're both preppy, constantly annoy the hell out of people, as Katherine puts it. We both look for exceptions from people, we're insecure, and we can be pretty badass when we want to be. But I do believe Damon has actually moved on. You can lie to yourself all you want but it's in your eyes that says there is a small part of you that wants to keep her safe as well." She told him before walking away as Stefan stood there thinking to himself about what Alison just said._

* * *

"_Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night?" Klaus asked. "Well, except for werewolves, of course." He added. "I've red that there is an old Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun." He said. "They say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken. And that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it, especially 2 months old babies." He told them. _

_Damon quickly vamp speed toward him, holding him up against the wall, his hands around his neck, choking him._

"_Run, Liz. Get out of here." Damon told her_

* * *

_Damon brought Liz to the Boarding House just in case Klaus may go after her as bait to get what he wants. As soon as they came in, Stefan, Elena and Alison were in the living room with the kids. Liz had a shocked _look on her face seeing the babies.

"_Liz?" Elena asked. "What happened?" She asked._

"_Klaus happened." Damon replied. "Oh also, turned out Liz knew about us for quite a while now." He added._

"_What?" The three of them turned to Liz, whose eyes were still on the four babies._

"_I've got to call Caroline, can you-?" Damon asked. _

"_Of course." Alison told him._

* * *

"_Damon…" Caroline answered her phone. "What? Yeah, I'll be right there." She told him before you hang up. "Klaus went after my mom, I've got to go." Caroline told Elijah._

"_That's not part of the arrangement." Elijah told her._

"_She's my family, Elijah and if Klaus is making a move to get to my children, I have to at least try to stop him." Caroline told him. "We will continue this after." She told him._

"_How do I know you're coming back?" Elijah asked._

"_I'm not." She replied. "Because you're coming with me. And I am not taking no for an answer." She told him._

* * *

"_Hey, where is she?" Caroline came in the Boarding House. "Mom." She spotted her._

_Caroline ran to her mother but Liz flinched when Caroline got close to her._

"_What the hell is he doing here blondie?" Damon asked as he saw Elijah standing by the door. _

"_He's here because I asked him to." Caroline told him._

"_Quite more like she demanded I was here." Elijah told him._

"_Are you out of your mind? What if he's here to harm our children? Have you even thought of that?" Damon asked her._

"_Of course I've thought of that Damon. I'm not the one who should be reminded of our kids' safety." Caroline told him._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Damon asked her._

"_It's um...it's nothing." Caroline told him. "I asked him here to give us information on why Klaus all of a sudden let go of Elena and went after our kids. If you don't want to know then it's fine but I sure as hell do." She told him._

"_You are impossible." Damon told her._

"_Same goes for you." Caroline told him._

"_Fine, but I need your word that you're not going anywhere near them." Damon told him._

"_I can assure you that keeping your kids safe is in my best interest." Elijah replied._

"_Elena, invite him in." Damon told her._

"_Come in, Elijah." Elena told him._

"_Ok,so you're to explain why Klaus wants the Quadruplets instead of Elena." Stefan said._

"_Many centuries ago, one of the witches from the Gemini Coven had a dream about a group of powerful creatures that would end the war between all supernatural and human beings and bring peace upon us all. But no one knows when they were gonna arrive or what they looked like. All they knew were that they are from the specific human bloodline." Elijah said._

"_A Salvatore and A Forbes." Stefan said._

"_People waited days, months, years, even centuries for their saviors until 1864." Elijah told them._

"_When Alison, a Forbes, got pregnant by Damon, a Salvatore." Elena said._

"_By that time, new information was discovered by _

_one of warlock from The Aja's Coven. It was told that these saviors who were supposed to bring peace to the two worlds would bring evil upon them all. They have great power. They can overpower any coven and any creature, any humans, they want for their own self-being. Everyone would be under their command and their control. When the new information was out, some of the coven wanted to destroy them. They didn't want to live in fear. So they thought of one thing that would save them." Elijah said.  
_"_Kill them." Alison said._

"_But they didn't." Elena said._

"_Yeah, because of Athena." Damon said._

"_They would rather carry on the war and suffer than bring peace to them. Why?" Elena asked._

"_Because, the war is not as bad as the evil that was to come upon them." Elijah said._

"_You said some of the coven wanted them dead. Not all, why?" Stefan asked._

"_They knew there would be a price to pay when bringing peace between everyone. They were suffering and bringing peace was the only option to end their suffering. They were willing to pay the price." Elijah replied. _

"_That still doesn't explain why Klaus wants them." Elena said._

"_They are considered very powerful if they can bring peace between everyone. Like I said, they can overpower anyone they please to overpower." Elijah said._

"_That's hard to believe when all they prove was protect the one they love. Even at this age." Stefan said._

"_Exactly. They are only 2 months old and look at what they can do with their powers, even if they don't know it." Damon said._

"_Klaus wants their powers to break the curse." Alison said. "We can't let him." She told them._

"_And we won't." Damon said. _

**End of Chapter Nine Part One**

_**A/N: I feel like the origin of the Salvatore Quadruplets doesn't make sense for some reason. It felt like it's over the place and I don't know, whatcha guys think? I would love some feedback. Thanks and I hope you're enjoying the series. I enjoy writing them. Anyway thanks for all those views and visits. **_


	14. Chapter Nine Part Two

_**Chapter Nine Part Two: I Know Why You Did What You Did**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

"_Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah told them. _

"_Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked. "We can kill him today with Bonnie." He told them._

"_No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena said._

"_I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said._

"_No. Elena's right. It's not an option, Damon." Caroline told him._

"_Alright, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked. _

"_The ritual itself is straightforward." Elijah told them. "The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." He said._

"_The moonstone." Alison said._

"_A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each." Elijah told them._

"_And where does the Quad fit into it?" Alison asked._

"_The final part of the ritual." Elijah replied. "Klaus must drink the blood of the Salvatore Quadruplets to the point of their death." He told them._

"_There is no way I am sacrificing my kids so Klaus can become a full hybrid." Damon rejected. _

"_Our kids." Caroline told him. "And Damon's right. We will not give Klaus what he wants." Caroline agreed with him._

"_Your kids won't die, at least not for good." Elijah told them._

"_What do you mean they won't die?" Stefan asked._

"_The Salvatore Quadruplets are both vampires and witches. Right now, their witch side overpowers their vampire side. Just like Klaus' vampirism overpowers his werewolf side. Your kids may have vampire blood in them but they aren't fully vampires, yet." Elijah told them._

"_To be fully vampire, you have to die with vampire blood in your systems and feed from the vein. The quads aren't fully vampires." Alison realized. _

"_They are only half vampires." Damon said._

"_They were born vampires. If they die, they activate their vampirism." Caroline said._

* * *

"_Tyler, honey. It's your mother." Carol said going up the stairs. "I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm in the hospital." She lied. "Please, Tyler. Come home." She begged before hanging up. "Why did I say that?" She asked the man as she reached the top of the stairs._

"_Because you had a terrible fall." He told her before pushing her down the stairs._

_Carol screamed until everything went black._

* * *

"_Breakfast of champions, huh?" Alison asked as she came outside to Damon._

"_Surrounded by idiots, I need all the help I can get."Damon replied._

"_You know, you're not helping right?" She asked him. "At all." She added._

"_Elijah's an Original Vampire, Alison." He told her. "One we tried to kill, you can't tell me you actually believe this guy." He said._

"_I can't do anything about it Damon, Caroline chose to trust him and believe me, I've known Elijah for a long time now. He's a noble guy and lives up to his word." Alison told him._

"_And why would I believe you?" He asked her._

"_You're right, you don't have to but put your faith on Caroline." She told him before walking inside._

* * *

"_You'd think he'd understand but no he's has to go all Damon and go against everything I do."Caroline said._

"_You know there is a possibility this elixir won't work." Elijah told her. "I don't want to mislead you." He added._

"_I know the risk." Caroline told him._

_They both heard a door slam._

"_Get out."They heard Alison said._

_They ran to where she was and saw Alison holding a crossbow toward Alaric._

"_Alison, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me." He told her. _

"_Stay away." Alison told him._

"_What's going on?" Elena asked._

"_It's me Elena, I swear, okay, it's me." Alaric told her. "He let me go. Klaus let me go." He told them._

"_Prove it." Damon told him._

"_Alright um, when we first worked together, you said we were badass and made a great team, then I punched you. After that we became best buds." Alaric told him._

"_You punched him?" Caroline asked him._

"_He deserved it." Alaric responded._

"_He probably did." Caroline agreed._

"_Put the crossbow down, red riding hood, it's him." Damon rolled his eyes._

"_Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked as Alison put the crossbow down._

"_He wanted me to deliver a message." He said. "The sacrifice happens tonight." He told them._

"_So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked._

"_No, it's like I blacked out and woke up three days later." Alaric replied. "Katherine was there." He said._

"_She's under compulsion. I snuck her some vervain." Stefan told him before him and Alison looked at each other. _

"_But she can't leave till Klaus tells her she can." Alison said after looking away from Stefan._

"_Where are Damon and Caroline?" Alison asked._

"_I saw Damon go upstairs and Caroline left after she got a phone call from Matt." Liz said, for the first time since she arrived to the Boarding House._

* * *

"_You disappeared." Alison said finding Damon in the nursery, looking out the window._

"_Didn't wanna hear any more." Damon replied. "You know, I remembered when Caroline and I were setting up this room." Damon turned around to face her. "I stood there thinking, for the first time in my life, there is something for me in this world, other than torturing, feeding off of people for my own good. For the first time in a long time I felt happy. I felt like I had a purpose in life." He told her._

"_Damon, I am sorry you didn't get to be who you were meant to be before. You are a great father and I took that away from you." Alison told him._

"_Yeah, you did." Damon told her. "But after what you did today, I know why you did what you did. You were trying to protect them." He said._

"_I wished I could have given you what you wanted before but I couldn't." Alison told him._

"_I know." Damon went close to her._

_Alison heart starts to beat faster as Damon came closer to her. She hasn't felt like this in a long time. Before she could register what was happening she felt Damon's lips on hers. They were soft, gentle, like she remembered them. _

_She wished she could kiss him forever but she couldn't. She loved him but he doesn't love her. He loves Caroline. He always love Caroline. _

"_I-I can't." She pulled away. "You moved you. You love Caroline now." She told him._

"_But she doesn't love me back, not anymore." Damon told her as he pulled her closer to him._

"_No. I can't." She told him. "I love you so much Damon-" She started._

"_Now what's the problem?" Damon asked her._

"_You love Caroline and Caroline still loves you. I can't do that to her. I'm sorry Damon but I just can't." She told him before she ran out of his room._

**End of Chapter Nine Part Two**


	15. Chapter Nine Part Three

_**Chapter Nine Part Three: They're Gone**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

"_Tyler?" Caroline asked as she was outside the hospital. _

_Matt had called her to tell her about Carol's accident. She wanted to go see her and make sure she's ok. But what she wasn't prepared for was to see Tyler there as well. _

"_Jules." Caroline turned to see the girl with him._

"_I'll give you a few minutes."Jules told him before walking away._

"_She's just making sure I'm safe." Tyer told her as he saw the look on Caroline's face._

"_So what are you? You two are, like, friends now?" She asked him._

"_She's been helping me." Tyler told her. "How are you?" He asked changing the subject._

"_I heard about your mom. I just came to check on her." Caroline told him not wanting to answer his question._

"_She's banged up, but she'll be okay." Tyler told her._

"_And you? Um… how is everything with you?" She asked him._

"_I'm hanging in there." Tyler replied._

"_Good." Caroline said._

"_Yeah." Tyler said. "You look good." He told her._

"_Yeah, I finally had them." Caroline told him._

_They stared at each other for a moment. _

"_I should get going. Jules and I need to get on the road." Tyler said before walking away._

"_You're leaving again?" She asked turning around to face him. _

_Tyler stopped walking and turned around to face her._

"_I left for a reason, Caroline." He told her._

"_Your explanation must have gotten lost in the mail. Along with your goodbye." She told him as she walked towards him._

"_Well…" Tyler started._

_He didn't know what to say. Caroline looked at him waiting for him to explain._

"_Take care of yourself." He told her before turning back around and walking away._

"_Tyler…" She called walking towards him before she groaned in pain._

_Tyler turned around and saw Caroline grabbing her head as she groaned. Soon he had the same reaction. He grabbed his head as he groaned in pain. Soon everything went black._

* * *

"_Hey Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important." Matt said into his phone, leaving Caroline a message. _

_Matt then saw Damon enter the grill and go to the bar._

"_Thanks." Damon told the bartender._

"_I'll have the same." Alaric came and sat by Damon._

"_I screwed up." Damon said._

"_What do you mean you screwed up?" Alaric asked his friend._

"_I kissed Alison."Damon admitted._

"_You what? Wow. I didn't think you still had feelings for her." Alaric said._

"_I don't know. It just felt right." Damon said. _

"_Gentlemen." They heard. "Why so glum?" The voice asked._

_Alaric had a shock expression on his face. Damon, then, realized who the voice belonged to by the look on Alaric's face._

"_Klaus, I presume." He said still not looking at the man beside him._

"_In the flesh." Klaus said. "Thanks for the loaner mate." He said to Alaric as Damon stood up and faced him._

"_Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked._

"_Just thought I'd remind you not to try anything you'll regret." Klaus told him. _

"_Ha." Damon laughed. "Thanks for the advice." He said sarcastically. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?" Damon asked._

"_You are kidding. He's kidding right?" Klaus asked Alaric._

"_No, not really." Alaric replied._

"_I mean, come on, what's one week in the grand scheme of things?" Damon asked._

"_Let me be clear. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight." Klaus told Damon. "So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus said before walking away._

_Damon turned to face Alaric before sitting down._

"_That was fun." Damon sighed._

"_You're gonna screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asked._

"_You think if I took his werewolf, my kids won't have to activate their vampirism?" Damon asked._

"_I think it won't matter because you'll be dead." Alaric told him._

"_But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have brought them one month before the next full moon." Damon told him._

"_And you'll still be dead." Alaric told them._

"_Better me than them." Damon told him. "So, you gonna help me or what?" He asked._

"_What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked._

* * *

"_Look who's dumb enough to come back." Katherine said._

"_Well, somebody had to invite him in." Alaric told her. _

_Katherine was confused by what he meant._

"_Damon, would you like to uh come in?" Alaric asked._

"_Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine vamp speed over to Damon as he came in._

_Damon vamp speed her against the wall. _

"_Stefan gave you vervain and I'm here to collect." Damon told her. "I got it from here, Ric." He told him._

"_You sure?" Alaric asked._

"_Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back to the house and keep Caroline from handing the kids over." Damon told him._

"_Get blamed for what?" Katherine asked as Alaric left._

"_I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." Damon told her._

"_Why? What are you gonna do?" Katherine asked._

"_A dead werewolf equals no ritual." Damon told her._

"_No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Katherine told him._

"_I just need to delay this thing." Damon told her._

"_No. No way." Katherine said walking away from him._

"_You should like this. It's gonna buy you another month of your life." Damon turned around._

"_Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing." Katherine turned to face him._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Yeah, he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear." Katherine told him._

"_And where did he get that idea from?" Damon asked before vamp speeding her against the wall._

"_Hey, hey I'm just trying to stay alive, long enough to get myself out of here." Katherine told him. _

"_By sacrificing the mother of my children?" Damon asked._

"_Both you and I know Caroline would die for those kids just as much as you are." Katherine told him. _

"_Where is she, Katherine?" Damon asked. "I swear Katherine, I will kill you myself, right here right now." He threatened her. "Imagine how that would be for Stefan? Just him and Elena." Damon told her._

"_The tomb. He's got them in the tomb." Katherine told him._

* * *

"_Tyler?" Caroline asked as she found herself chained up._

"_Are you alright?" Tyler asked._

"_Yeah, I think so." Caroline responded. "Unh! Unh." She tried to break the chain._

"_I already tried." Tyler told her._

"_Those witches vervained me." Caroline said._

"_Who were they?" Tyler asked._

"_I think they're with Klaus." Caroline responded._

"_Who the hell is Klaus?" Tyler asked._

"_Tyler. You shouldn't have come back here." Caroline told him._

* * *

_Damon walked through the forest to get to the tomb. He looked around to see if he could find anyone that may or may not be guarding the tomb. But he didn't see anyone. _

"_Which one are you trying to save?" A voice asked. 'The blonde or the wolf?" He asked._

_Damon turned around to face the unknown witch._

"_Did you really think Klaus would leave the unprotected?" He asked._

"_Wishful thinking." Damon replied before vamp speeding toward him and knocked him to the ground, choking him._

_The witch used his magic to get Damon off of him. Then Damon starts to groan until the aneurism finally stopped. Damon looked up to see Donovan with a rifle, who just shot the witch._

"_What are you doing here?" Damon asked him._

"_Where's Caroline?" Matt asked, walking towards him._

"_Listen man, not a good time to play the hero." Damon told him. _

"_What is she? What did he do to her?" Matt asked, pointing the rifle at him._

"_I'm just here to rescue her okay?" Damon asked him before vamp speeding towards him, grabbing the rifle out of his hand and knocking him out with it._

* * *

"_The whole sun and the moon curse is fake?" Tyler asked._

"_That's what Elijah said. Though Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice but it's just not for that." Caroline told him. _

"_And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice?" Tyler asked._

"_Yes." Caroline nodded._

"_He's going to kill us?" He asked._

"_I think so." Caroline replied._

"_This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of it matters anymore." Tyler said.  
_"_Why didn't you say goodbye?" Caroline asked."You just left." She said._

"_You wanna talk about this now?" Tyler asked her._

'_Well, if we're gonna die, I might as well know the truth.' Caroline told him. "Why did you leave me?" She asked._

"_I knew you hated me. I thought you deserve better than having someone like me in your life." Tyler admitted._

"_I was hurt. You turned your back on me when I needed you. But I could never hate you, Tyler." Caroline told him._

"_Damon is still in my life after everything he'd done to me. But I don't think I could fully hate him." She said. "Trust me, you aren't as bad as Damon." She told him._

_Before Tyler could say anything, they both heard something._

"_Damon?" Caroline asked._

"_Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle, loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." Damon told her._

"_What? Matt?" Caroline asked him._

"_Matt knows about you?"Tyler asked as Damon broke Caroline's chains._

"_No, I-" Caroline started._

"_Shh. Tomorrow's problem. Why don't we get you out of here?" He asked her as he helped her up._

"_Wait, Damon no, I'm not leaving without him." Caroline told him._

"_Ugh." Damon groaned. "It's getting dark soon. How fast can you get away from here?" He asked._

"_I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up." Tyler told him._

"_I'll help." Caroline told him. "Then I'll be back with the kids." Caroline told Damon._

"_Don't make me regret this." Damon told him before breaking Tyler's chain then all three of them excited the tomb._

* * *

"_There you two are. When I got here, the house was empty." Alaric said as Stefan and Elena came in._

"_Where's Damon?" Stefan asked._

* * *

"_What happened? Is he okay?" Matt asked. _

"_He better not wolf out on us." Damon said as his phone rang. "Bad time, little bro." He answered. _

"_What are you doing?" Stefan asked._

"_Saving the day." Damon replied. "I figured you'll understand. Just tell Alison to stay put." He told him._

"_They're already gone, Damon." Stefan told him._

_**To Be Continue….**_

**End of Chapter Nine Part Three**


	16. Chapter Nine Part Four

_**Chapter Nine Part Four: A Werewolf Bite**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_**Bad time, little bro." He answered his phone. **_

"_**What are you doing?" Stefan asked.**_

"_**Saving the day." Damon replied. "I figured you'll understand. Just tell Alison to stay put." He told him.**_

"_**They're already gone, Damon." Stefan told him.**_

* * *

"_What?" Damon asked, making Caroline turn to face him._

"_Klaus came and got them." Stefan told him._

"_What?" Caroline asked._

"_I'll take care of it." Damon hung up._

_Damon's face went soft as he saw Caroline's expression. Before he could say anything Tyler groaned as bones started breaking in his body._

"_Tyler." Matt yelled. _

"_I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here." Tyler told them before groaning again. _

"_Tyler, it'll be okay." Caroline told him calmly._

"_GO!" Tyler yelled. _

"_We've got time. We're almost there." Caroline told him._

"_It's happening faster. Unh!" He screamed. _

"_Tyler, it's okay." Caroline told him just before his eyes started to turn yellowish gold. _

_Tyler ran for Caroline but Damon jumped in front of her. _

"_Damon." Caroline yelled as Damon kicked him off of him._

"_I'm fine." Damon told her as he got up._

"_Get out of here." Tyler yelled at them._

"_Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out." Damon told Caroline. "If it doesn't use these. It'll buy you a couple of seconds." He gave Matt the wooden bullets. _

"_Damon, the kids." Caroline said._

"_I'll take care of it. You will see them again, okay?" He told her._

"_Okay." Caroline nodded at him, trusting him. _

"_Go." He told them._

_Matt and Caroline ran toward the Lockwood Cellar as Damon vamp speed away to go save his kids._

* * *

"_Where's Maddox? He should be back by now?" Klaus asked as he came into the apartment._

"_I don't know." Katherine answered. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "Where are the Quadruplets and Alison?" Katherine asked seeing he didn't answer her first question._

"_I sent them off with Greta. It's almost time." He told her."I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Klaus said as the door swung open._

"_I've come to tell you to postpone the ritual." Damon said._

"_Didn't we have this conversation?" Klaus asked. _

"_Yeah well that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Damon told him. _

"_Excuse me." Klaus got up to face Damon._

"_And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon told him. _

"_Katerina, give us a moment." Klaus told her._

_Katherine looked at Damon before she went into another room. _

"_I've heard about you. The crazy impulsive vampire...in love with his brother's girl. Well, at least before the whole miracle babies came along." Klaus said. "I knew one of you would stop me but it was a 25 percent quess between the four of you. You, being the father of course, the biological mother, the birth mother or the uncle." Klaus told him. "But you see the nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs." He told him. "Need a closer look?" Klaus threw him his phone._

"_Jules." Damon said throwing the phone back to Klaus._

"_When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse you learn a thing or two." Klaus told him. "First rule: Always have a backup. Backup werewolf, backup witch-" Klaus told him._

"_Backup vampire." Damon told him._

"_I've got that covered too." Klaus told him before everything went black._

* * *

"_Come on. Down here." Caroline told Matt as they went into the Lockwood cellar._

"_Is that gonna hold it?" Matt asked._

"_No." Caroline told him as she closed the door. "Help me with the gate." She told him as they went behind it. _

_Caroline grabbed the chains and wrapped them around it to seal it. _

"_Tyler?" Caroline asked as a werewolf appeared. 'It's me. It's Caroline." She told him as Matt held up the rifle, ready to shoot. "Tyler?" Caroline asked before he jumped forward._

* * *

"_Hey. Damon. Hey." Katherine gave Damon some blood._

"_Uh...what the hell happened?" Damon asked. _

"_He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry, I had to." She told him. "He would've known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it." She added. _

"_Do what?" Damon asked._

"_Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out, He needed another vampire." She told him._

"_Who'd you call?" Damon sat up. "Who did you call, Katherine?" He asked her._

"_Where exactly are we going?" Alison asked as she strolled the babies in their stroller while following a witch. _

"_This way." She told her._

"_I can't see anything." Alison said as she almost tripped, making the babies fall. _

_Alison gasped as fire lit up._

"_Oh my god, Jenna?" Alison asked. _

_She had never formally met Jenna but she knew what she looked like from pictures. Alison was confused why she was doing here. Alison went to her. _

"_Oh my god." She said staring at the lifeless body. "He killed her why? She wasn't part of this." Alison said._

_Soon Jenna gasped, sitting up. _

"_She's not dead. She's in transition." Greta told her._

"_He should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" Damon asked._

"_He couldn't." Katherine told him. "Damon, he said you were as good as dead." She told him._

"_What does that even mean?" Damon asked her._

'_What does it mean? What is this Damon?" She asked, holding his arm._

"_It's a werewolf bite." Damon said as soon as he realized what it was._

_**To Be Continue…**_

**End of Chapter Nine Part Four**


	17. Chapter Nine Part Five

_**Chapter Nine Part Five: **__**A Way To Save Them All**_

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for not updating for a while. This was taking me forever to write. But anyway here is the last part of Chapter Nine. Chapter Ten as you know will be about curing Damon's werewolf bite. And no chapter ten will not be the end of this book. Like I said at the end of book one, The Mikaelsons will be in this book. There are many more chapters to come. There also maybe a cover change after the next chapter, I don't yet. Guess we'll just have to see. Hope you enjoy the final part of Chapter Nine(=**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_**He should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" Damon asked.**_

"_**He couldn't." Katherine told him. "Damon, he said you were as good as dead." She told him.**_

"_**What does that even mean?" Damon asked her.**_

"_**What does it mean? What is this Damon?" She asked, holding his arm.**_

"_**It's a werewolf bite." Damon said as soon as he realized what it was.**_

* * *

"_So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." Katherine said._

"_Yep." Damon replied._

"_It's not that bad." Katherine said._

"_It will be." Damon told her._

"_So that's it? You're just gonna die?" Katherine asked him._

"_Well, that know anything about a cure?" He asked her._

_Katherine shook her head. She honestly felt bad for him. She and Damon may not, well, like each other but he doesn't deserve this. _

"_Me either." Damon said interrupted her thoughts._

"_A hundred and forty-five years and no last goodbye?" Katherine asked as Damon put his jacket on. _

"_You don't get a goodbye." Damon told her turning around, his back toward her. _

"_Don't." Katherine vamp speed in front of him. "Don't leave mad." She told him. _

"_Us ending up on good terms is not exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." Damon told her._

"_Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing I could do. I didn't have a choice." Katherine told him._

"_That's why Stefan gave you vervain. So you had a choice." Damon told her._

"_It was her or me. I chose her." Katherine told him._

"_We helped you. Now when Klaus dies, you're gonna walk out without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies." Damon told her. "Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" He asked her._

"_I didn't let love get in the way." Katherine told him._

"_Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine." Damon told her before walking past her._

"_What are you gonna do?" Katherine asked, turning to face him._

"_I'm gonna offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." Damon turned to face her._

"_He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure." She told him. "I'm sorry Damon but Jenna's dead. There's nothing you can do about it."_

* * *

"_So what, that makes you their biological mother?" Jenna asked Alison after she explained everything to her._

"_Yeah, I guess so." Alison responded._

"_Jenna." They heard._

_They saw Elena approached them with Greta. Greta went over to the Quadruplets. She took out a knife._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Alison asked as she went over to them._

_Before she could reach them something stopped her from getting any closer._

"_What? What did you do?" Alison asked._

"_The doppelganger here had offered herself up in exchange for the quadruplets. Klaus accepted but I still need their blood for the ritual." Greta responded as she poked into Xander's small hand first before she continued the same action with the other three._

"_Stop you're hurting them." Alison yelled as they cried. "It's going to be okay. I'm right here. I'm right here." She told them as they continue to cry._

* * *

"_The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire and finally the doppelganger." Elijah told them. "Once Elena dies the curse will be broken. Klaus will become a hybrid." He added. _

"_So when do we attack?" Alaric asked._

"_Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during his transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah replied._

"_You're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked him._

"_If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah told them before Stefan's phone rang. _

"_Damon." Stefan answered walking away from the three men. _

"_You're not gonna like what I'm about to say." Damon told him._

"_Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan asked._

"_It's happening. I tried to stop it but it got complicated." Damon told him._

"_We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now." Stefan told his brother. _

"_He's got Jenna, Stefan." Damon told him._

"_What?" Stefan asked. "He got Katherine to lure her out of the house." Damon told him. "He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual." He added._

"_Oh my god." Stefan said before looking back at Ric._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked._

* * *

"_Come on, get in here." Caroline told Matt as they went into the Lockwood mansion. _

_After Matt went in, Caroline locked the door._

"_Do you see anything?" She asked as Matt looked out the window._

"_We're not safe here." Matt told her. "If that thing wants in, it's getting in." Matt puts the wooden bullets into the rifle._

"_How did you even know what I was?" Caroline asked him. "I compelled you to forget." She told him._

"_I was on vervain." He told her. "I faked forgetting so I could spy on you." He admitted. "It was your mom's idea." He told her._

"_My mom's idea? She knew this whole time?" She asked before there was a knock on the door._

"_Don't, there's a lady with a baby stroller." Matt told her._

"_Baby stroller? Oh my god." Caroline realized who it was. _

_Caroline opened the door to see Alison with the quadruplets._

"_Oh my god what happened? What happened to their hands?" Caroline asked as she let them in before carrying Florence._

"_Elena offered herself up but Klaus still needed their blood for the ritual. I couldn't stop it. His witch cast a barrier spell or something." Alison told her, closing the door behind her. "They were crying and I couldn't do anything." She nearly cried._

"_Hey, hey, it's ok. They're ok. They're here and safe. Thanks to you." Caroline told her._

* * *

"_I heard you." Damon said as he went to get the door._

_Before he could get to the door, he stumbled. He looked at the werewolf bite, which was spreading. He heard a knock again._

"_Wow." He said before getting the door. "Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat." He said as he saw who was standing at his door._

"_Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her." John told him as he went in. _

"_You're a day late and a daughter short." Damon told him, closing the door behind him. _

"_What are you talking about?" John asked. _

"_Klaus has her." Damon told him. "Sacrifice goes down tonight." He added. _

"_What? I thought Klaus wanted the Quadruplets." John said._

"_He did. But Elena offered herself up." Damon told him._

* * *

"_I've got the moonstone." Klaus said. "I've spent 500 years looking for this." He said as he pulled the moonstone out of his pocket and handing it to Greta. _

"_The moon has passed it's apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked._

"_I remember." Klaus replied._

_Greta threw the moonstone into the fire and it sparked. Jules continued to scream in pain. _

"_Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler." She groaned._

"_Are you Jules?" Elena asked._

"_I didn't want him to be alone." She told her._

_Soon the fire around Jules disappeared. She ran to Klaus. He got on top of her and killed her. Jenna and Elena stared in shock and fear for what's going to happen to them next._

* * *

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked as Ric came into view._

"_Elijah and Stefan are upstairs. You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?" Ric asked Bonnie._

"_Yeah, sure. Of course." Bonnie told him before she left the room. _

"_What's the matter? Jeremy asked. _

"_Jeremy, something's happened to Jenna." Alaric told him._

* * *

"_What? Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked._

"_A punishment for meddling." Elijah told her. _

"_Klaus was gonna use Tyler and Caroline. Damon rescued them." Stefan told her. _

"_Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus." Bonnie told him._

"_Bonnie, if you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." Stefan told her. _

"_Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie told him. _

"_Stefan would agree with you." Elijah told her as Stefan looked back to him._

"_We're gonna offer him another vampire." Stefan told her. "One that he'll want." He said stepping toward her. "Me." He told her._

* * *

"_Give me your jacket." Caroline told Matt._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Your jacket, take it off." She told him._

_Matt took his jacket off and handed it to Caroline, who opened the front door to see Tyler laying there. She wrapped him with Matt's jacket._

"_Hey." She said as Tyler breathed heavily turning to face her. "Hey it's okay. It's okay." She told him before helping him get inside._

* * *

"_Bonnie did a locator spell. They're at Stevens Quarry." Elijah told Stefan._

"_I'll head over there, you'll follow Bonnie." Stefan told Elijah._

"_Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then." Elijah said. "He cannot know she's alive." _

_Stefan nodded before heading off. _

"_You're very honorable." Elijah said making Stefan turn around to face him. _

"_Are you?" Stefan asked. "Because this whole plan is uh it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah." He told him. _

"_I won't fail you." Elijah assured him._

"_Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." Stefan told him._

"_Well, Klaus was not my only brother." Elijah told him. "I had siblings. Parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." He explained._

"_You want revenge." Stefan said. _

"_Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan." Elijah told him. "I won't fail you." He reassured him._

"_Please end this." Stefan pleaded before walking away._

* * *

"_I've brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about." John told them bringing them a box full of Journals._

"_Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked. _

"_Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him." John told them._

* * *

"_He did what?" Damon asked._

"_He wasn't gonna let Jenna die." Alaric told him._

"_We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die." Damon argued._

"_Except for Bonnie." Alaric told him. _

"_God, damn it, Stefan." Damon punched a hole into a wall before groaning. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" Alaric asked his friend._

"_I'm fine." Damon told him. "Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes." He said before walking away._

* * *

"_Johnathan journaled story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick, dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John told Damon. _

"_Skip to the "save Elena" part." Damon told him._

"_The child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." John said._

"_We already know Elena's gonna come back to life. But she'll be a vampire." Jeremy said. _

"_Not if her soul remains intact." John told him. _

"_Her soul, really?" Damon asked. "You're gonna put your faith in some "act of God" mumbo jumbo?" Damon asked._

"_No, we're gonna put our faith in your children." John told him. _

"_My children?" Damon asked. "What can my kids do? They're not even a year old." He told them._

"_If we can bind Elena's and Jenna's lives to the Quadruplets, I can stop them from activating their vampirism, Elena's from becoming a vampire and Jenna from dying, even though she will still be a vampire." Bonnie told him._

"_Won't they still be dead though?" Damon asked._

"_No. Technically, your children can't die. Comes with being saviors." John told him. _

"_They'll be out for a couple hours. Once we're sure Stefan's blood is out of Elena's system, I'll unlink them and everything would be back to normal, or at least as normal as it gets around here." Bonnie told him. "So is that a yes, we can bind their lives to the Quadruplets?" She asked him._

"_I've got to talk to Caroline about it." Damon said before walking away._

* * *

"_You can hear them. You can hear anything. Just focus on them." Elena told her. _

_Jenna looked up to where Stefan and Klaus are at. She tried to focus on what they are saying._

"_You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan told Klaus._

"_Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women, three goddesses sacrificed at the nature's altar" Klaus told him._

"_Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want." Stefan told him._

"_You're quite the hero, aren't you?" Klaus asked. "Yeah, I've heard about you." He told him._

"_Just make the trade." Stefan told him. "Me for Jenna." He added._

"_Oh my god." Jenna said._

"_What? What are they saying?" Elena asked Jenna._

"_He wants to take my place." Jenna told her._

* * *

"_How's Tyler doing?" Matt asked._

"_Sleeping." Caroline told him. "He should be better by morning. He just needs some rest." She added._

"_Good." Matt said. "So this is your life now, huh?" He asked._

"_Never a dull moment." She replied._

"_You know, these last few days with you have been great, and fun and so Caroline." He told her as she went closer to him. "I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing." He told her._

"_But you can." Caroline told him. _

"_I don't know if I can, Caroline." He told her. "I get it. This is your life now. But you know what my life is, Care?" He asked. "My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. And I think that I just wanna live it without all of this." He told her before walking away. _

_As he opened the door, Damon and Bonnie were standing there. Matt walked past him. _

"_You heard?" Caroline asked._

"_All of it." Damon told her._

"_What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys are trying to stop the ritual from happening." Caroline said. _

"_We are." Damon told her. "Are they here?" He asked her._

"_Upstairs, sleeping." Caroline told him. "Why?" She asked._

"_We need them to save Jenna and Elena." Damon told her._

* * *

"_Well, who's it gonna be Elena?" Klaus asked her._

"_No." Elena responded._

"_Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus told them before vamp speeding behind Stefan and staking him. "I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive." He told her. "But for now." He snapped Stefan's neck. _

_Elena gasped, as where Jenna was horrified._

"_Whenever you're ready Greta." Klaus said. _

_Greta took the fire that was around Jenna away. _

"_No." Elena said. _

"_Your turn." Klaus said to Jenna._

"_No, Jenna, no." Elena tried to go over the fire but it grew bigger._

"_It's all right, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna told her before vamp speeding over to Greta and bit her. _

_Greta screamed. Klaus forced Jenna off of her. He stood behind, holding her close before biting into her, drinking her blood. After he was done, he let go of her body. _

"_Jenna no." Elena cried as she saw her aunt's lifeless body lying there. _

_Klaus watched the doppelganger cry her eyes out. For a second he felt remorse, sorry for what he did as he saw tears coming from the doppelganger. He shook that feeling off. He can't feel sorry for what he did. He had to do it. _

_Stefan woke up as Klaus went over to Elena. He went behind her, gripping her waist as he turned her head to the side for a clear view of her neck. As he extracted his fangs, Elena eyed Stefan. She looked at him while she felt Klaus's fangs dig into her skin. Tears fell from her eyes. Stefan stared in horror. He wanted to save his girlfriend but he couldn't. He's too weak and he can't reach the stake that was impelled into his back. Then Klaus let go of Elena, dropping her on the floor. Klaus is now fully a hybrid. _

"_I can feel it. It's happening" Klaus said looking up at the full moon as Bones starts breaking. _"_Yes, yes." Klaus screamed. _

_Out of nowhere everything sparked, Klaus couldn't feel it anymore. He turned to see the Bennett witch. How? She is dead. As he was weak and Greta stared at Bonnie, Damon discreetly went behind Greta and snapped her neck. Damon then went over to Elena and carried her bridal style. He went and laid her by Stefan. Damon then pulled out the stake that was in his brother's back._

"_When you're all healed up, I need you to bring Jenna back to the witch's house." Damon told him._

"_Why?" Stefan asked._

"_Let's just say she's not actually dead dead." Damon told him. _

_Stefan still had a confused look on his face._

"_I'll explain later." He told him before picking up Elena and vamp speeding away._

* * *

"_Elijah?" Klaus asked. _

"_Hello, brother." Elijah greeted him before he impelled his hand into his chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus." Elijah said as he gripped on his brother's heart._

"_I didn't bury them at sea." Klaus groaned._

"_What?" Elijah asked. _

"_Their bodies are safe." Klaus told him. "If you kill me, you'll never find them." _

"_Elijah. Don't listen to him" Stefan told him._

"_Elijah, I can take you to them." Klaus told him. "I give you my word, brother." He added._

"_Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie told them._

"_You'll die." Elijah told her._

"_I don't care." Bonnie said through her teeth._

"_Brother." Klaus said. _

_Elijah look down at his brother before turning back to Stefan and Bonnie._

"_I'm sorry." Elijah told them._

"_NO!" Stefan and Bonnie ran towards them but they disappeared._

**End of Chapter**


	18. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten: I Forgive You, I Always Have**_

* * *

**3rd Person Pov**

_"__I'm not sure this is gonna work." Bonnie told Stefan._

_"__You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett." Stefan asked her. "Maybe one of the witches know how to help Damon." He told her._

_"__Let's just hope they want to." Bonnie told him._

_They both stood up. Bonnie closed her eyes and started chanting._

_"__**PHESMATOS MANEX, UN DOMO HAX, FERO ADIUVEX. PHESMATOS MANEX, UN DOMO HAX, FERO ADIUVEX. PHESMATOS MANEX, UN DOMO HAX, FERO ADIUVEX." **__Bonnie chanted. _

_"__Bonnie?" Stefan asked._

_Bonnie stopped chanting. She opened her eyes and looked at Stefan._

_"__Emily." She said. "Why have you come here,Stefan?" Emily asked. _

_ "__I need your help." He replied. "I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." He told her. _

_"__No. Nature ensures a balance to everything." Emily told him. _

_"__Is it true or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" He asked her. _

_"__Perhaps it is his time to die." Emily told him. _

_"__No. That's not balance, that's punishment." He told her. _

_"__I will not give you what you want." Emily told him. _

_"__So you're saying that there's an answer to give?" Stefan asked. "Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother. If you're not gonna do it for me, at least do it for his children. They need him." Stefan told her. _

_"__AHHH!" Bonnie screamed as Emily's spirit got out of her. _

_ "__Bonnie." Stefan kneeled down to help her. _

_"__They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." Bonnie told him. _

_"__They know something. There's an answer. They just don't wanna tell me" Stefan told her. _

_"__Yeah. I heard them say a name." Bonnie told him. _

_"__What was it?" Stefan asked her. _

_"__Klaus." Bonnie told him._

* * *

_"__Hey, there you guys are." Caroline ran across the grass to Elena, Jeremy and Jenna as Alison strolled the stroller with the babies, behind Caroline. "Who's hungry?" She asked as she reached them. _

_"__Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked. _

_"__Yes, we are really doing this." Caroline replied. "Yeah, we're going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire. So basically, it's like Atlanta has burned down. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere." Caroline sat down. _

_"__Hmm, downside, my best friend is still stuck in the history teacher/vampire hunter apartment under the big bad original control. But hey, upside. No one actually died and the babies are safe." Alison said. _

_"__Hmm, beside Jules." Jeremy pointed out._

_Ok, true, Jules died and Jenna became a vampire. Other than that, everyone else is safe. Safe until Klaus comes back. Which they are hoping not anytime soon._

* * *

_"__Carol,hi. How are you feeling?" Sheriff asked as Carol walked right into her office. _

_"__Better, thank goodness. It was a terrible fall." Carol replied. "Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Sheriff asked. _

_"__I've been resting. Now I'm ready to work. I need you to update me on where we are with the vampire situation." Carol told her. _

_"__Well, there's been some developments, but I'm handling it." Sheriff told her. _

_"__Are you?" Carol asked. "I left you in charge of this town's safety and I'm not seeing any results." She told her. _

_"__I said, I'm handling it." Sheriff told her. _

_"Then see that you do, sheriff because if you can't, I'll find someone who will." Carol told her before walking out of the sheriff's office._

* * *

_"__Hey." Stefan went up to the gang, who were in the park. _

_"__Hey." Elena greeted him. "Look, who couldn't resist an epic romance." She said. _

_"__Care, will you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked her, not bothering to answer Elena's statement. _

_"__Um, why don't you ask Elena. Your girlfriend." Caroline told him. _

_"__And besides, I'm kind of in the middle of spending time with my kids." She added. _

_"__I need to talk to you...about something important." He told her before giving her a look that said "It's a life or death kind of situation." _

_"__Uh, sure, ok." Caroline got up._

_They walked as far away as they can from the group._

_"__So what is so important that you have to drag me out of spending time with my kids?" Caroline asked as the stopped walking. _

_"__Listen, um the other night when Damon was helping you and Tyler, something happened." Stefan told her._

_If Caroline wasn't alert, she is now. She looked at him with a worried expression on her face as she waited for him to continue._

_"__Damon was bitten." Stefan told her. "What? Tyler bit him? Is he ok?" Caroline asked as she was freaking out inside, going through the worst scenarios that would happen to Damon. "Oh my god. Is he… he's gonna-" _

_"__Yeah." Stefan answered. "He told me not to tell you but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I wouldn't wait." He told her._

_Caroline didn't respond. She just looked over to her kids. They're going to lose their father. Her poor babies. It's too soon. They're so young. They need their father in their lives._

* * *

_"__Hello, Katherine." Stefan greeted her as he entered Ric's apartment. _

_"__Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead." Katherine told him._

_"We ran into complications." Stefan told her. _

_"__Complications?" Katherine asked. _

_"__Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" He asked her._

_Before Katherine could respond, she grabbed Stefan by the shirt and pulled him around the corner, him leaning against the wall. Stefan heart beats at the position they are at. They looked into each other's eyes. He felt like he's breathing for air, looking into Katherine's beautiful eyes. '_

_'__No stop it Stefan, you're with Elena.' He told himself._

_"__Klaus, you're back." Katherine said interrupting his thoughts. "Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine pulled him out, letting go of him._

* * *

_As Caroline pulled up into the Salvatore Boarding House driveway, she saw her mother's car in front of the house._

_'__Oh no.' Caroline thought as she quickly got out of her car and ran inside._

_When she got inside she saw her mom, ric, Damon and some of the deputies in the living room. The deputies were aiming their guns at Ric and Damon, surrounding them._

_"__Stop." Caroline said as she went into the middle where Ric and Damon are at. "Mom, don't do this. Please." Caroline begged her mother. _

_"__I have to, Caroline. He had hurt a lot of people. He had murdered a lot of people. He's a monster" Liz told her daughter._

_"I know mom. I know that more than anyone here." Caroline told her. "No one knows how much of a monster he is more than I do." She added. "He hurt me." She turned to face Damon. "He used me, manipulated me, took advantage of me, lied to me...broke my heart into a million pieces" She said. "But he also showed me what a great person he is. What a great father he is." She said. "It's not the end Damon, you don't just get to give up after everything you've done to me, after everything you'd put me through. I love you Damon. I know I said there is no chance we would ever get back together and I mean that. But it doesn't mean I don't care about you. You are the father of my children. You have proved yourself many times that you deserve them, that you love them. Don't give up. They need you. We need you. All of us." Caroline looked him in the eyes._

_Before Damon could say anything, they heard a gun being fired. They look toward Liz, who had her gun pointed toward Damon. Ric quickly stood in front of him and got shot instead._

_"__Oh my god." Liz said as she slowly put her gun down shakingly as she realized what she had just done. "Call an ambulance." She told one of her deputies. _

_"__No, don't." Caroline quickly said before she bent down and bit into her wrist. _

_"__What are you doing?" Liz asked as Caroline put her wrist against Ric's mouth. _

_"__I'm saving him." She told her mother. "Come on Ric. Drink. Don't die on us before we officially make you our kid's godfather." She told him._

_Damon kneeled down by his friend's side with an shocked expression on his face. Liz had a shock, confused look on her face. A few minutes later Caroline felt Ric's hand grab her arms as he drank her blood. Seconds later he let go of her._

_"__Good to have you back buddy." Damon told him. _

_"__It's not over yet." Ric told him._

* * *

_Caroline got Damon up to his room and laid him on his bed as Ric watched the sheriff and the deputies downstairs, making sure they don't leave._

_"__Did you mean that?" Damon weakly asked her. _

_"__Mean what?" Caroline asked as she put the warm towel on top of his forehead. _

_"__That you love me?" He asked._

_Caroline looked at him before taking a seat next to him._

_"__Well...there is a part of me that would always love you. No matter what horrible things you do or have done." She replied. _

_"__I'm sorry." Damon apologized. _

_"__For what?" She asked. _

_"__Everything." He replied. _

_"__I know. And I forgive you Damon, I always have." She told him._

_They both looked into each other's eyes. It's still there. Their love for each other is still there._

_"__Am I uh interrupted something?" They both heard a voice._

_They both turned to see Alison standing in the doorway._

_"__Uh no, come on in." Caroline replied getting off the bed. "I'm gonna go check if everything is okay downstairs." She told them before heading downstairs_

_"__Hey." Damon said weakly. _

_"__Hey." Alison said softly. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked as she sat on his bed facing him. _

_"__What's to tell? I'm dying." Damon responded. _

_"__Exactly. Damon, you're dying. What, you think it's better for everyone if you're gone?" She asked him. _

_"__When I'm gone." He corrected her. _

_"__Are you fucking kidding me? You were just going to leave your kids? They're not even a year old yet, Damon. They need you. They need their father." Alison told him. _

_"__Coming from you that's ironic." He said. _

_"__I did what I had to do to keep them safe. Was it the right decision? Definitely not. If there was any other way, I would have taken it. But there wasn't." Alison told him. _

_"__I wasn't talking about them." Damon told her. _

_"__Oh." Alison said as soon as she realized what he was talking about._

* * *

_Caroline listened to their conversation before going downstairs. She doesn't know what to feel. Damon was actually going to let himself die. She knew that he knew there's no way, Klaus was going to help but she couldn't believe he wasn't actually going to let him die and leave his children. She is beyond furious at him that she didn't want to hear anymore. Once she stepped on the last step on the stairs, she noticed that the deputies were gone and that Jenna and Alison compelled them to forget what they saw tonight. The only one left was her mother, who she specifically told them not to compel her. Elena and Jeremy are on their way over. She hasn't heard from Stefan since he talked to her at the park about Damon. The babies are asleep upstairs. Alison put them to bed before going to see Damon. Ric and Jenna went into the library to give Caroline and her mother some space._

_"__How?" Liz asked. _

_"__I've explained it to you once. But I had to make you forget because I was afraid of what you might do." Caroline told her._

_Liz was shocked to hear the words coming out of her daughter's mouth. Caroline was afraid of her?_

_"__But, I'm not anymore. I'm not going to be afraid of you mom." Caroline said interrupted her thoughts. "I'm still me mom. I'm still your little girl." She stepped closer to her mother. "It's me mom, it's me." She hugged her._

_Liz hugged her daughter back as they cried into each other's arms._

**End of Chapter**


	19. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven: What A Great Way To Start Off The Summer**_

* * *

_**3rd Person Pov**_

"_What? What do you mean he's not coming back?" Caroline asked._

_The gang had just found out that Stefan had left town with Klaus. Katherine had given them the news after she had, surprisingly, given the cure to Damon._

* * *

_**Elena is now with Damon. She felt bad for Damon. When she first heard the news about Damon, she felt bad for Stefan. Even though he and Damon never really got along, he was still his brother. Elena, on the other hand, felt different emotions for herself. Sad, regrets. He's dying and she knows it. She may not like Damon's tactics and his choices, and he may be a horrible person. A monster. But even he doesn't deserve to die. Not like this. But maybe there is a little part of her that does like him.**_

"_**You know, you should have met me in 1864, you would have liked me." Damon said, interrupting her thoughts as she is laying next to him.**_

"_**I like you now." Elena looked up at him. "Just the way you are" She whispered before she leaned in.**_

_**Their lips touched. So many thoughts are going through his head. Nevertheless he kissed her back. Her lips were soft and sweet but a little salty from her tears. There was a voice in Damon's head that told him this wasn't right. He knows who he loves and who he wants to be with. And that person isn't Elena. But Damon being Damon, he ignored it. Soon they let go and stared at each other.**_

"_**Thank you." He told her. "For being here." He closed his eyes.**_

"_**You're welcome." Elena softly smiled.**_

"_**Well, it me you should be thanking." A voice startled them, making Elena get out of bed and Damon to open his eyes. "I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." Katherine said, showing them a vial of blood. "I thought you were dead." She said to Elena as she went over to Damon.**_

"_**I was." Elena replied.**_

"_**You got free." Damon said weakly as Katherine sat on his bed.**_

"_**Yep, finally." Katherine said before feeding Damon the cure.**_

"_**And you still came here." Damon said after he took the cure.**_

"_**I owe you one." Katherine caressed his cheek before leaving the bed.**_

"_**Where's Stefan?" Elena asked her.**_

"_**Are you sure you care?" Katherine asked.**_

"_**Where is he?" Elena asked her again.**_

"_**He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus." Katherine told them. "I wouldn't expect him anytime soon." She added.**_

"_**What do you mean 'gave himself over'?" Elena asked.**_

"_**He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you." Katherine told her. "It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company." She smirked at her doppelganger. "Goodbye, Elena." She walked off. "Oh, you may want to come clean about this little stunt to a certain blonde if you know what's best you for you." She told Damon. "You don't want to start off your relationship with a lie don't you?" She smirked before she vanished.**_

* * *

"_So that's it? Stefan may or may not come back?" Bonnie asked._

"_Looks that way." Elena replied._

"_You okay?" Caroline asked her._

"_I'll be fine." Elena lied._

_Elena saw Katherine smirking at her. She knew what that was about. She knew Caroline still had some romantic feelings for Damon. It shouldn't matter anyway. She loves Stefan. She always will. What happened was a one time thing. They had a moment and it's over. It doesn't mean a thing. Nothing. Does it?_

* * *

_**~A Week Later~**_

_It has been a week since everyone heard the news of __Stefan leaving with Klaus. It was definitely not the way everyone wanted to start off their summer. Nonetheless, everyone is off for the summer, leaving their worries behind._

_Bonnie went to spend the summer with her dad. Although she cannot wait to get home to Mystic Falls. It's not like she doesn't like being with her dad, it's just, she thinks his side of the family it's weird. And that's saying something coming from a witch._

_Jeremy started a summer off with a job at the grill. He's a busboy. Matt got him the job._

_Jenna and Ric started their summer off in Jenna's bedroom. Well, their bedroom. Ric moved into the Gilbert Residence. He thinks it's best considering the whole sacrifice incident. Nevertheless, it seems like someone started their summer off with a bang._

_Katherine and Alison started their summer off by traveling. And by traveling it means by tracking down Stefan themselves. So far they are doing a fantastic job. They haven't tried to rescue him but they have spotted him. Everywhere Klaus and Stefan went, they were there in the dark. Not the way Alison expected to start her summer off but where-ever her best friend went, she is there by her side. And plus she knows Katherine still had a thing for the younger Salvatore. And no doubt it goes the same for the younger Salvatore himself, even though he won't admit it._

_Elena, on the other hand, instead of suntanning or going to the lake, like everyone else, started her summer off by tracking down Stefan, without knowing Katherine and Alison were doing the same but they are having better progress than she is. She had asked Damon for help but he would always tell her it's a deadend or if Stefan wanted to come home, he would be home by now, so she stopped asking him for help. Eventually she gave up looking for her boyfriend. Now she's just moping around, waiting for him to come back into her life and everything would be perfect again._

_On that subject, the older Salvatore started his summer off by opening a bottle of Bourbon and on occasion he would bring home a lady or two from the grill and have his fun. But that happens only on days his kids are at their mom's._

_Speaking of, Caroline didn't actually find a place for her and the Quadruplets, considering what everyone has been dealing with, when would she have the time? Anyway after her mom found out about her, Liz wanted to know her grandchildren. So they all live at Liz's place, or whenever they can. But usually they are over at the Boarding House when they aren't with their mom._

_Speaking of parenting...co-parenting, Caroline and Damon had worked out their schedule of when they would get the kids. Caroline has them in the afternoon on Monday-Thursday. Damon has them in the morning on Monday-Friday. On Friday night-Sunday night, Caroline stays over at the Boarding House so they all could be together. I'm sure that would be done after Caroline graduates high school then they'll come up with a new schedule. For now this works. After her breakup with Matt, all her focus is on the kids. Her and Tyler are friends again but Caroline is confused with her feelings. Yes, she still has feelings for Damon but she's too angry at him for what she overheard that night. And there's Tyler. She has a little romantic feeling towards Tyler. It's not as big as she feels for Damon but she does feel something for him._

"_Good morning." The raven stumbled into the kitchen to see the blonde at the table._

"_It's 12 in the afternoon." The blonde told him not looking away from her phone._

"_Huh, so it is." The raven chuckled to himself._

"_There's some fried food in the fridge, if you'll like some." The blonde went up to put her dish in the sink._

_The raven stumbled over to the fridge. He opened it and closed it a second after._

"_Why the hell would you open it if you're not going to get anything out of it?" The blonde asked as she leaned against the counter eyeing his every move._

"_I don't know." He made his way towards her._

_He eyed her. He could tell she had come back from a run. Her blonde luscious locks up in a ponytail, she's in leggings and has a tank top on. Even looking like this, the woman standing in front of him is beautiful. He smirked, which the blonde noticed and wondered why he is smirking._

"_What?" She asked him crossing her arms._

"_Nothing." The raven replied. "It's um...it's just um…" Damon stuttered. "You're beautiful." Damon finally got the words out._

"_Haha, you probably told those girls on your couch the exact same thing." Caroline told him._

"_Yeah, but I didn't mean it with them." Damon told her._

"_Mm-hmm right." Caroline said even though she could help but blush._

"_I'm serious,Caroline." He pulled her closer to him._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist. She had her hands on his chest. She could smell the alcohol and the girl he spent with the previous night on him. She almost wanted to gag at the smell of those two combined. She knew he had it rough since he heard the news. Even though she can't stand him at the moment, she still makes it her priority to check up on him at least once a day._

"_Uh you should clean up and get those girls out of your house, I'm bringing the kids over later." She told him._

_With that she left the boarding house and over to check up on her best friend._

_Once Caroline arrived to the Gilbert residence she was greeted by the history teacher and the newly turned vamp._

"_Hey Jenna, Ric." Caroline greeted them._

"_Hey Caroline." They both greeted her._

"_She still hasn't left her room." Jenna told her._

"_Ok, I'll just go check on her then I'll be out of here." Caroline told them before making her ways upstairs._

"_Hey Caroline." Jenna called._

_Caroline turned to face the redhead._

"_Please, just get her up." Jenna begged._

"_I'll try." Caroline told her._

_The blonde came into the brunette's room. Nothing changed the last time she came over to check up on her. She knew her friend hadn't been herself ever since Stefan left. She also knew that if she keeps on acting like this, it's not good for her health. So it's up to her to cheer her best friend up. She made her way over to the bed._

"_Come on, Elena, you can't live your life like this. You have to get up and-"_

"_And what? Go on with my life?" The brunette asked._

"_Yes, exactly that." Caroline told her._

"_Caroline, I can't. Stefan is out there somewhere, with Klaus. He could be in danger." Elena pulled the cover over her._

"_And what if he's not?" Caroline asked._

"_Really Care? He's with Klaus. Of course he's in danger." Elena told her. "Now if you would please leave me to myself." She asked nicely._

"_No." Caroline declined._

"_No?" Elena asked._

"_Yes, no I would not leave you to yourself." Caroline repeated. "Elena you can't keep laying under cover like the world is ending just because-"_

"_Just because what Care? Some guy?" Elena asked._

"_Elena…" Caroline started to say._

"_Please, Caroline. Just leave me alone." Elena said before covering herself under her sheets again._

"_Fine but just so you know, laying under there won't help finding Stefan or bring him home." Caroline told her before she went away._

* * *

"_Come on ladies, out. I'm having company later today." Damon told the ladies, getting them out of the house._

"_Aww why can't we stay? Don't you want us to stay?" A redhead asked._

"_Of course I do sweetheart but I can't. But I will see you soon." He told them before closing the door._

'_Ok time to freshen up' He thought to himself._

_He made his ways to his bathroom. He showered and refreshen himself. He made his way out his room but then something caught his eyes. He went over to his dresser and saw a picture. It was him and Stefan, in 1864, before Katherine came into their lives. It was taken right before he was shipped off to war. He had his arms around his little brother and they were both smiling._

_Damon won't admit it nor show it but he cared for his baby brother. The real reason why he followed Stefan back to town was because he missed his brother. These couple months, their relationship had been better than ever. It's not completely restored but it's better. It's like before Katherine or Elena came into their lives. Just the Salvatore Brothers once again._

_He can't take credit for it though. It's not like he was the one who put in the effort to better their relationship. Neither of them had._

"_Where the hell are you Stefan?" He asked himself._

* * *

_**~New York, New York~**_

"_That was fun wasn't it, mate?" Klaus asked before he dropped the limp body onto the floor._

"_Why are we really here Klaus?" Stefan asked._

"_Why is that important?" Klaus asked as he pulled another woman close to him. "Come on Rippah. I know you want it." Klaus took out a knife and sliced the side of her neck._

_Stefan watches as the blood slides down her neck. He watches as Klaus bite into her. He tried to hold back. He really tried to. But seeing Klaus take her, he couldn't help it. Red veins pop out under his eyes and his fangs extracted from his gums. He vamp speed over to the woman and bit into the side of her neck._

"_That's it, mate. The Rippah." Klaus smirked before he started to bite into her again._

_Stefan pulled his head away from the woman. It was satisfying. Her blood tasted sweet. So so sweet. He wanted more. It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing matters anymore. He just needed it. He needed to feed fresh from the veins. Before he could dig back into the woman's neck, he saw a familiar figure by the window. At first he thought it was Elena. The figure became clear. Katherine.I t's Katherine. Why is she here? They looked at each other. It's almost like she's disappointed in him. Why would Katherine be disappointed in him for feeding from the vein? She's the one who wanted him to be his true self. A vampire. But the expression on her face said otherwise. Just by looking at her, he almost regretted what he had done. Almost._

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
